Blue Moon
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Harry accidently goes back in time, to meet with the man he loves, only the younger and more suicidal version. [SxH] Better than you might think. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this on a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn't plan on it, I had actually planned on typing out the next chapter of my story "Am I Beautiful," but I just didn't want to. Sorry, this week has been uber stressful for me, Journalism shit, you know.**

**I had been wanting to write a Sirius/Harry time travel story a while now. And plus I just wanted a little variety on my Saturday night. Sorry my loyal followers. Also this might not be updated as much as I want it to so sorry again. **

**Warning! **This is SLASH! Meaning a Male/Male relationship don't read of you don't like.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter, I dream about it actually. But other than in Disney movies most dreams don't come true... Damn, my fucking bad luck!

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter One**

A young man sat staring into a roaring fire with a conflicted look on his face, his hand cradling his chin. 'What am I to do? How can I feel like this? This is just ridiculous, it's disgusting! I mean he's my bloody Godfather!' His self berating rant was cut short by a whine and something cold a wet pressing into his hand. He swatted at the dog and shifted positions in his chair, curling up into the soft worn leather.

"Harry? Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't help-"

"You could to help it! You were alive the whole damn time and you didn't feel it was necessary to tell me!" The little savior yelled. He felt the weight on the couch shift and stiffened when two strong arms wrap around him and pulled him to a hard chest.

"You know it wasn't like that, Harry. I wasn't aloud to tell you, I would've if I could've. You mean the world to me Harry, you have to believe that," at those soothing words Harry relaxed and let his head rest on the warm shoulder of his Godfather.

"I'm sorry, I just... It just hurt, you know, that you- well I thought that you didn't want to tell me," Harry felt the hold Sirius had on his waist tighten.

"I did want to, but Dumbledore said I couldn't risk getting caught. I would be killed... again," what he said was meant to be a joke but it only made Harry whimper slightly and turn wrap his arms around his neck to hug him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quickly after realizing he had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, too. Just say to never leave again," Sirius smiled into Harry's neck and nodded his head.

"I promise."

"Don't make promises, they are always broken," Harry said softly, closing his eyes and sighing contently not even realizing he was nodding off to sleep.

"Not mine."

**HSHS**

The next morning Harry woke up in the library where he had fallen asleep- when he looked down he squeaked- and apparently with Sirius. He tried to move off of the man under him but that only succeeded in making Sirius tighten his arms and pull him back down. Harry stayed as still and stiff as a board, he was hardly breathing trying not to wake the animagus.

After waiting a few minutes making sure the other didn't wake up he moved his legs they were close to making it to the edge of the couch when Sirius tried to turn over and instead ended up pushing Harry to where he was smushed between the back couch and Sirius.

As he unconsciously squirmed Harry heard a low moan escape the parted lips of his Godfather, he froze in his actions and looked up into the handsome face of the man he had once thought of as his father 'O how things change,' Harry thought bitterly.

The man's perfectly chiseled features made him seem a God among men, his sun kissed skin and his dark hair made a deadly combination. His face hardly marred by the horrid signs of age, of wrinkles- no Sirius had no wrinkles only laugh lines. Harry was hard pressed to bring his hand up and touch the man's seemingly flawless skin, and as Harry eventually succumbed to this desire and he lifted his hand, he stopped mid movement, he felt something poking him. 'What the hell?' Then the realization of what was _poking_ him made him want to scream.

He knew it would be extremely hard to get away from Sirius when the man had him trapped against the couch, his ragging hard-on pressing into Harry's thy, but he knew he had to get away before he did something he knew he would regret later. He put both his hands onto the firm chest across from him and lightly pushed stopping every time he heard even the slightest noise. With his heart in his throat and blood rushing in his ears he gave one final push and jumped off and over Sirius.

He landed on wobbly legs and felt them buckle under him, as he fell to the floor he heard Sirius groan loudly and turn over facing the edge of the couch. Harry wasted no time and scrambled to his feet, he ran to the door and didn't stop until he made it to his bedroom. Or what he thought was his bedroom.

"Harry?"

**HSHS**

Harry threw himself onto the bed and buried himself under the covers, breathing harshly he pulled himself up and dropped his head into the pillow he was closest to. He tried to calm his breathing, he knew he had woken Sirius up but he hoped if the man did come to find him he wouldn't remember what had happened and think that the teen was asleep, and all that had woken him up was some stray magical creatures hiding out in the curtains. Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily, 'What in the hell was that?' Was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

Not long after the door to the room opened and in came Sirius Black shirtless and scratching his more manly parts. After sneezing once and running a hand through his ruffled hair he plopped onto the bed, surprised when he realized he'd landed on someone. He jumped back up and reached for his wand only to be greeted with air, but as he heard a loud scream he realized he recognized that scream.

"Harry?"

"Sirius! What in the hell are you doing in my room!" Sirius let his lips form a slightly seductive lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Harry this is my room," he said simply. Harry lifted his head looked around the room, as he did he realized Sirius wasn't lying he was in a very unfamiliar room. There was only one large bed, where as in his room there were two small scruffy beds, one for himself, the other for Ron. And many other different things that he had no time to really notice.

"How did I end up in here?" He asked confused, but still looking around.

"Well I have one theory. After you ran from the library screaming, you didn't realize where you were running and you ended up in my room. Yours is only next door to mine after all."

Harry blushed and looked away, he had prayed Sirius had forgotten about that in his sleepy haze. But he had no such luck, he was truly fate's bitch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"To wake me or run to my room and fall asleep in my bed?" Sirius asked smiling charmingly.

"Both," Harry mumbled ducking his head and blushing a brighter red than before. He was so embarrassed that Sirius remembered it was him, he had to know that Harry ran away because of the... uh... well Sirius' small, er.. big problem.

"Not a problem so long as you promise to stay," Harry's head snapped up at this, and he sent a confused look to Sirius. 'What is he saying?'

"Sirius what-"

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You can stay in here with me," at this point Harry was amazingly confused. What the hell was Sirius talking about! Why did he want him to stay in the room with him? 'Does he have feelings...' Harry shook his head, that was ridiculous. Just as he had _absolutely _no feelings for Sirius, Sirius had none for him. Right?

Harry pushed the covers away from his body and for a minutes Sirius thought that that was an invitation, but he was sadly mistaken when Harry swung his long legs over the bed and stood up ready to leave. There Sirius panicked; Maybe he had read the signals wrong! Maybe Harry didn't want him and he was only making a fool of himself! 'Damn!'

"Harry, please I'm sorry." Harry lifted his head and looked into the soft gray eyes of the man he was sure he cared for more than just a Godfather.

"I have to think Sirius. I... I need to go, I'm sorry," Harry walked to the door closing it lightly behind him.

"Sirius, you old dog, what have you done now?" The man said to himself as he once again threw himself onto his overly large and lonely bed.

**HSHS**

"Harry, dumbass what the fuck were you thinking?" The raven haired teen said slamming his door behind him.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **This was chapter one! More like the Prologue but I am putting it as chapter one for now. I will try to update soon.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Sirius avoided each other for about a week, neither willing to sacrifice his pride and embarrass himself further, but both wishing they could.

Sirius had been feeling an odd pull towards Harry lately, like he knew something was coming, something big. After Harry had defeated Voldemort last year, and after he had been declared an innocent man Sirius was sure things would be over. No more excitement to speak of, but now he knew he was wrong.

It was like he was forgetting something very important, the reason he was having these feelings for Harry. These feelings being a completely different story all together, and a very long story. But being that he and Harry were the only two people in the house anymore, and they weren't talking all he had was time to think this over. But he couldn't remember why, how, or even when he had started having feelings for Harry so this was just confusing, and all that the thoughts lead to were a headache, bigger than even Harry's whale of an uncle.

Speaking of thinking of Harry...He groaned thinking of the reaction he had to Harry's half naked body the other day as he was walking out of the shower. Sirius had immediately felt his jeans tighten to an uncomfortable fit, and he was sure he had almost started panting. Harry unlike himself had a small and lean figure. He was short, due to the malnourishment he had endured as a child, and had a very nicely defined body, from him being a seeker for the past six years. He was the complete opposite of Sirius, who was tall and very muscular. But back to the story, Harry had looked at him oddly, blushed then walked quickly away without even saying a word. Good story, huh? Well, Sirius hadn't enjoyed the rest of his miserable day, after that.

He sighed wishing this stupid thing was over, he couldn't stand not talking to Harry anymore, it was hell, no worse than hell, he didn't know what only that it was definitely worse. With his mind made up Sirius stood from the plush chair by the fireplace in his dark room... suddenly he realized it was dark, that meant the day was over. He cast a quick spell to check the time and he saw that the day was definitely way past being over, it was 2:00 in the morning. 'Shite.' He dropped back into the chair and decided he would try to sleep, and when he woke up in the morning he would go to Harry, and they would talk, about what? He had a fairly good idea.

**HSHS**

Harry sat on his bed staring out of the cracked window across from his bed, letting the light from the full moon light up the entire room, ignoring the unlit fireplace. He was desperately upset. He hated fighting- was that what they were doing?- with Sirius.

He wanted to talk this out, he knew now that he did have strong feelings for the man who claimed to have been dead for a whole year. He knew that he only being seventeen, in two days, made the nonexistent relationship he had with Sirius harder. He knew that Sirius had no feelings for him, but he couldn't hide out in his room forever, he needed to tell Sirius how he felt or he knew he would explode. He knew a lot of things but not enough, for he wasn't sure how Sirius would react to the news; the news that Harry was apparently attracted to him, and had been for an unknown amount of time. He didn't know how he would tell it all to Sirius, and that was what he needed to think about before the confrontation he was going to force himself to have with Sirius tomorrow.

He had tried to get a hold of either Hermione or Ron, or hell even Ginny but he remembered they had all gone off and done things without him. Hermione and her family were going to Spain again and were coming back on his birthday, where as Ron and the rest of his family had gone back to Romania to see Charlie and his new fiance, they should be coming back same as Hermione, for his birthday. They had each extended an invite for him to come with them, of course they hadn't known about Sirius at the time, when he had, only about three weeks ago so he had opted to stay.

Harry felt constricted all his thoughts going haywire, he knew he needed out of this room where he had been for the past few days taking food and going to the restroom whenever he was sure Sirius was locked away in his own room. He moved off the bed and walked to the door, putting his ear to it he listened for any signs of the other houses' occupant, when his paranoia was satisfied he put his hand on the old rusted bras handle and he twisted it going slow enough not to make a sound, when he had it completely to the side he gently pulled on the handle making it open up for him. Inch by slow inch he opened the door stopping every time he heard any kind of noise, Sirius was only right next door to him, after all.

He silently slipped out of the room, slipping an old fat sock under the bottom of the door to keep it open, and he silently crept down the stairs stopping when he reached the second floor. When he was off the stairs he let out a loud sigh, thankful he had not been caught, then suddenly slapped his forehead. 'The invisibility cloak! Damn I am such a dumbass!' If Sirius did wake up and he just happened to stumble upon Harry he'd be left to an awkward explanation. But he knew he couldn't go back so he just turned away from the steps and walked down the long and dark hallway hoping no one, no one being Sirius, would find him.

Lost in thought he didn't realize that he had come to the end of the hall, until he almost walked into a door. Looking around him he noticed he had never been here before. Odd., he thought he had explored the entire house, but he didn't recognize this place. 'What in the hell is going on?' He turned back to the door and tried to open it but noticed it was locked. He had a strong urge to open the door, and not second guessing why he wanted to open it so badly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He pointed it to the handle and muttered the ever faithful, 'Alohamora,' but when he didn't hear the usual click of the door unlocking, he reached back down to see if it hadn't actually unlocked. When the door didn't budge he pursed his lips and stood back, he hadn't made it a major priority to learn thousands of unlocking charms so he was out of luck.

He leaned farther back to examine the door for another way to open it up, and as he scanned the black wood he noticed a large crest in the middle of the door. 'How didn't I notice this before! Am I brain dead tonight or what?' He thought berating himself for his stupidity. Upon closer inspection he saw that the crest was split down the middle: up and down and left and right. On the top left was a M, on the top right was a W, and the two bottoms were P's. 'What could that mean?' Then suddenly an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said pointing his wand at the door knob. This time the lock did click and the door opened itself.

'Brilliant.'

As he walked into the ancient looking room, he was not disappointed in what he saw. This room was definitely Marauder worthy. On the walls were portraits of each Marauder, going about his own business, only looking up and smiling at him before turning back to whatever it was they each had been doing. And every once in a while there was a poster of some ancient Quidditch player. A fireplace was on the wall farthest from Harry, it had a large pot in it, the pot was completely dust covered but Harry could tell important things were brewed in that. Over the fireplace their was an enlarged version of the Marauders Map.

Turning away from the awe inspiring sight of the map, he saw there were two large tables facing each other, one with two giant cauldrons on it, while the other had many pieces of parchment all over the other. Many covered in writings of pranks long past, and others with beautiful drawings on them. Some of a large dog, while others seemed to be of a dark auburn colored wolf. As he looked through more he saw a young woman with dark green eyes, and some of a stag, even a few of a familiar rat. But as he saw the one of the woman though, his heart stopped. She was smiling at him, and she would every so often wave. But her smile, her smile held so much kindness, so much love. Her gentle features making her seem like, well like an angel, like the angel Harry had seen in his dreams so long ago. His mother.

He sat on one of the stools that was at the table that had all the pictures on it, and he stared at the picture of his mother for God only knows how long before he finally put the parchment down and looked at the rest of the desk. He saw that it had many drawers and decided he would open them, even though he knew it was being snoopy he couldn't stop himself he had to see what was inside.

He opened many drawers only to see ancient dungbombs and other odd assortments of prank propaganda, many pieces of parchment with the scribbled handwriting he knew belonged to Sirius. When he opened the final drawer expecting to find nothing interesting and losing hope by the second he pushed past some more papers and saw a box at the very bottom and covered in many layers of dust. He cautiously reached out and picked it up.

Opening the lid he saw a large ring, obviously for a man, it was made of gold with a large square cut ruby set in it. When he looked closer he saw engraved on each side of the ring was the Potter family crest. He gasped and picked the ring up, as he held it in his hand he wondered how Sirius had gotten a hold of this. But Harry realized his father must have given this to Sirius before he died, or in his will to be given to his son later. He looked back at the small black box and saw that a small piece of parchment was sticking out from under the bottom. He put the ring on, and lightly tugged on the parchment and gasping at what he saw when he opened it.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_If you have received my ring then this means that I am dead. I hope after you use this ring for it's modified purpose you will give it to my Harry. I love you, brother. I hope to see you soon._

_Your Pal,_

_Prongs_

Harry almost dropped the letter, what did that mean? 'Modified purpose?' And what did he mean by, 'I hope to see you soon?' Suddenly Harry felt the sensation of a sharp tug at his navel.

'Uh-oh'

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day, eh? You lucky bastards! But I did leave it off on a cliffhanger like a evil little writer! Forgive me I could not resist! I hope you liked anyways. The next chapter is when all the fun starts to happens! I'm so excited.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter Three**

Harry landed with a thud on the hard wood floors, and groaned when he realized he had landed on his arm and it hurt like a bitch. He knew it wasn't broken, and he _would_ know if his arm was broken because it had happened enough damn times for him to remember what it felt like. He groaned as he turned over on his back, but with his eyes closed he didn't see the house elf standing over him, so when the little creature poked him, he screeched and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Kreature did not mean to startle young master. Kreature was just wondering how you came to be on his polished floor, in the dark hall. The party is in the main ballroom, far from here. But Kreature will not question Mistresses guests, not my place, it's not..." Harry gaped at this ragged creature who did indeed look like the younger, and dare he say it kinder.. version of the elf he had had the displeasure of knowing.

"Kreature what the hell are you doing here? I thought I banished you!" Harry shouted at the wide eyed elf.

"Master is displeased!" He ran to the wall and banged his head on it a few times, muttering about 'bad,' 'punishment!' 'master!' Harry stared completely shocked, what in the hell was going on! Harry picked himself up and hissed in pain when he felt his leg cramp up. He turned from the crazy elf and ran, ran right into a door. He held his face and cursed his stupidity. He was sure he had broken it, well he couldn't really tell because he couldn't feel the damn thing! He pulled his hand away from his face and saw no blood and thanked the merciful God who usually liked fucking with him. 'I guess he's giving me a break today.'

When he heard a 'pop' signaling the departure of Kreature he sighed in relief, but as he laid eyes on the door before him he almost chocked on his own sigh. 'The door! The same bloody door as before!' To make sure he wasn't dreaming he lifted his hand and traced the faintly engraved crest. 'Did that portkey take me outside the room? How weird, how... stupid. That can't be what it was for! My Dad would not make a portkey to the same damn place! Something here is really wrong! And what was that with Kreature, how did he get back in the house? And why the hell did he seem less crazy? He only started muttering to himself when he was beating himself up! This makes no sense! Why do these fucking things always happen to me!'

Deciding he was going to open the door, he lifted his wand to the door knob, but before he could mutter the spell, he heard shouting coming from behind him. It sounded like Sirius, but someone else was with him. That voice.. that arrogant cold drawl was... familiar? 'Oh God!' Harry looked for somewhere to hide and not finding one ran farther down the hall to the closest door, swinging it open and thanking God when it did open he threw himself inside and closed the door just in time to avoid being caught by the two fighting men.

"Malfoy! Quit following me!" That was Sirius, Harry registered quickly. But something was different, he sounded different, he was tempted to open up the door and go ask him what had happened when he heard the other voice.

"I really don't have to do anything you want me to do, Black. I am your cousin's fiance, you should treat me with more respect."

"You and Narcissa aren't going to be married for another two years, you twat! Your my age, she is still only fifteen! I don't have to treat you with anything other pure disgust. I hate you Malfoy! Why won't you just leave me the bloody fuck alone!"

"Because you have no friends, Black, they have all abandoned you," Sirius hissed in annoyance, "You need a friend, an ally, I am willing to put the past behind me and take you in. You are a powerful wizard, and if the plebeians you call friends can't understand and appreciate that, they don't deserve you. I know someone who would understand you, and embrace your talents. Someone who wouldn't turn you away, if you'll just meet with him-"Harry lost his temper on that one, he knew who Lucius was talking about, and he didn't stop to question that fact that it was a very young Lucius trying to convince a very young Sirius to join the dead Dark Lord.

"No, Malfoy, you may like groveling to some rotting snake corpse but not me! Keep away from me!" Lucius growled and pushed Sirius up against the wall, caging him in with his arms. With his face close to Sirius', their noses almost touching, he whispered something that made Sirius shrink away and push himself further into the wall.

"He said no, Malfoy! Back off before I make you!" Harry roared coming out of the shadows. As the door banged against the wall, leaving a large indent from the handle, Lucius spun around looking, surprisingly, something other than smug or arrogant.

"What! Who the hell are you!" In the darkness of the hall he could barley see in front of him, much less whoever it was that was yelling at him from across the hallway.

"Forgotten so soon, Malfoy? Potter, James Potter, and if you don't back off of my friend here, I'm going to make you wish you had," Harry threatened, deciding that he was going to test his luck, with the darkness of the hall he hoped they believed that he was really his father. He knew something was very wrong and that these were not the same men from his time, and knew he shouldn't reveal anything about himself just yet.

"James..." Sirius croaked weakly, his voice sounded so pained and so hope filled, that Harry had a hard time not going to him at the very moment and comforting him.

"Potter," Lucius snarled, 'So you decided to come back for your friend, how touching. But he doesn't want to see you anymore! You turned you back on him and he is mine now!" Harry growled in frustration.

"Leave now Malfoy before you regret the day you were born!" Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the blond man's forehead.

"You think I'm afraid of you, Potter, well your wrong," he pulled out his own wand and aimed it at Harry, but before he could open his mouth to curse him, Lucius felt something poke the back of his head.

"You better be afraid of the two of us, Malfoy, lower your wand or I'll let you have it," when he didn't move Sirius jabbed the wand into the older boy's head and he saw that he did, reluctantly so, lower his wand.

"I will come back for you Black. But my offer won't last for long!" He spun around sneering at Harry as if he was dirt on his shoe that just wouldn't go away. Harry kept his wand on Malfoy until he disappeared around the corner hardly containing his snarls the whole way. As he did lower his wand he pocketed it and straitened out his robes brushing away any excess Malfoy dirt that was left after that odd confrontation.

"James?" The other weakly asked.

"Sirius, let's go to the room, we can't talk out here," Sirius nodded squinting his eyes at the now seemingly different James. He turned to the door and waited for 'James' to come up beside him to say the password. He knew it but he wanted to see if the other person standing by him knew it. When he did Sirius sighed in relief, what had he been thinking? Of course that was James, who else could it be?

What Harry saw made him gasp, the room hadn't changed a bit! All the papers looked to be in the same order as he had seen them when he first came into the room, the pictures and pranks still the same as before, only the parchment looked less worn, and things were all a lot less dusty than before. Was he in the past?

When Sirius closed the door and looked back at 'James,' he took in a sharp breath, this wasn't James! This was some kind of James imposter! The kid didn't even have the same color eyes! He was even a few, well a lot inches shorter than James. 'Shit! What gave I done!' He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the other's head. Of course he wasn't facing him so all Sirius managed to point at was the kid' ear, but that didn't matter right now. He had to find out who this wanker was!

"Who the hell are you, you wanker!" Harry spun around to face him, and immediately put his hands up in the air in a sigh of surrender.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear! I know I'm not James!"

"Of course your not James! I don't know how I could have been so stupid! James hates me and would never.. Shit! You stay away from me! Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? How in the fuck did you even manage to get in my house? How the hell did you know that password to this room, only I and three other's know it!"

"Stop! Just wait! I am not from here! I.. I am from the future..." Sirius almost dropped his wand in shock. This person was crazy!

"You're mad!"

"Sirius! No please you have to believe me! I'm James' son, I'm Harry Potter!" But these words only made Sirius mad...er. He opened his mouth to curse Harry when Harry got an idea he hoped would save his life.

"Please Padfoot! I know this is weird! But you have to believe me! Let me prove it to you!" Sirius stopped when he heard the kid call him Padfoot, only the Marauders and a select few had ever heard their Marauder names, who was this kid? After seemingly thinking it over he nodded his head.

"Fine, prove it. Tell me something only the son of a Marauder would know."

"Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, your the Marauders. Y-you have a map of the whole of Hogwarts," as he said this he pointed to the copy of the map over the fireplace, but not taking his eyes off of Sirius. "Lily... um James... er my Dad, he loves- well he has been pinning after her-Lily for all of his time at Hogwarts. Moony is a Werewolf, Snape is a greasy git who has graying underwear, Malfoy is a slimy piece of dung!" Harry running out of things to say, as his stuttered rambling was taking up a lot of his energy he began to panic when Sirius hardly looked affected at all. "Snape! The prank! You.. you told him to go to the Whomping Willow! He saw Remus and-" Harry was cut off by the wand, that before had been steadily lowered, was right back to being pointed right in between his eyes.

"How do you know that!" Sirius growled fiercely.

"I told you, I'm from the future! I am the son of James Christian Potter! Your my Godfather, Sirius!" Sirius dropped his wand, and he stared slack jawed at Harry.

"Y-your not lying are you?"

"No!" Harry yelled exasperatedly. Sirius backed away from him and dropped himself down on one of the stools and put his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell."

**HSHS**

**A/N: **This might have been little longer than my last two chapters but I didn't like it very much. I am ready for all this explaining crap to be done with so I can have some fun with Harry and Sirius. Hey at least I got it out of the way! I have never updated a story this many time in such a short span of time. Real quick before I go, this will not be the last time we see Lucius, I have changed his age and put him in the same year as our boys- sorry if you don't like- so more fun shall ensue when they get back to school in a few short chapters!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Harry!"

**1974**

"Harry, huh?"

"Yea, why?"

"I just never pictured James having a kid, and if he ever did I didn't' think he'd name it _Harry_."

"Hey what's wrong with Harry!" Came the indignant cry of the teen currently occupying the floor space in front of the fireplace.

"Just a bit plane is all. Harry. Harry. Har-Ry. Odd," Sirius said half jokingly from his seat on the uncomfortable chair, his face still buried in his hands.

"So do you do this all the time?" Harry asked softly, Sirius almost missing the question.

"Do what?" The boy asked miserably.

"Make a joke of everything when your uncomfortable, because if it is I don't know how long I'll be able to tolerate you," Sirius flinched but nodded his head. He did always turn things into jokes when he was unsure of himself, it was a natural defense.

There was a tense silence left behind, neither knowing how to broach the subject at hand. Neither really wanting to. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them trying to bring some warmth to his cold body. The fire wasn't lit. Harry closed his eyes, but when a red-orange flash of color exploded behind them he opened his eyes only to feel warmth rush over his body. The fire was lit now.

Harry turned to Sirius, and nodded his head in thanks. He didn't trust himself to speak and he was feeling just a little awkward. Sirius only moved to put his wand back in his pocket, and lay his chin back on the palms of his hands, his dark and glossy black hair covering some of his face. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to think of how attractive his Godfather was, not a simple task when one considered the fact that the man was practically sex walking. Harry rubbed his temples and sighed, this was going to be tough.

"So how did you travel so far back in time?"

"I don't know, one minute I was sneaking around the house and found this room. I couldn't help myself when I got in, I had to look around and snoop, as I always do, and always get in trouble for mind you. Payback is a bitch. Anyways, I was looking through those drawers and found my family ring I put it on, and found a letter I read it, it was from my Dad to you, then I felt like I was being pulled by a portkey, I landed flat on my arse in the middle of the damn hallway, with Kreature leaning over me checking my bloody wounds. Really why the hell do you have a thing like him wandering around? He's fucking creepy!" Harry didn't really know when his language had become so foul but he supposed he was trying to impress Sirius. 'How dumb,' he thought to himself. But when he heard Sirius let out a bark-like laugh he felt the tingle of satisfaction creep up his spine. So all was not lost, eh?

"I don't know, Mummy Dearest fancies him, maybe? He's the only one willing to come within a mile of her bloody nasty knickers," as Sirius made a face disgusted with what he had said both boys began to laugh. But the laugher was short lived as Sirius started going into a coughing fit. Harry was about to stand and go over to him when Sirius held up and hand and his coughs subsided.

"What was that about?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I have been sick lately, I don't get to eat much here, and I don't feel so good," the older boy said not looking at Harry.

"Why not? Why don't you eat much?"

"After I came crawling back home on my hands and knees, my mother was still not pleased that I had run away in the first place. She decided I wouldn't eat unless I did something that pleased her, which wasn't very much," Harry was almost afraid to ask what kind of things pleased her. At Harry's horrified look, Sirius shook his head and chuckled dryly.

"Not anything like that, she thinks I'm disgusting. I meant like acting dark, insulting my friends, or Dumbledore, things like that. I'm sure you know more than your letting on right now. If I'm your Godfather we must talk all the time, you know a lot of this don't you?" Sirius prodded.

"Yeah, I do know a lot, but you never told me she starved you, or anything like that..." Harry finished awkwardly.

"Sorry, if I'm freaking you out, by telling you all this, I just don't have many people to talk to these days. But hey things must get a little better if I become your Godfather, right?" Sirius turned hope filled watery eyes on him and he froze. Only after Sirius turned away hurt did Harry snap out of his stupor.

"Sorry, Sirius it's not that, it's just I didn't expect this, no one ever told me you guys fought," Harry tried to explain.

"Why- why are you guys fighting?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? After what I did to Remus, to Snape, they all hate me. Remus not as much as James. I could tell James was the only reason Remus hadn't tried to come up to me by the end of the year. He was so mad that I would sacrifice something so big for something so petty. I mean I wasn't even thinking about it that way. You know exposing Remus, getting him kicked out of Hogwarts, made a murdered. It was in the spur of the moment, you know me I don't think strait when I'm upset," Sirius had dropped his face back into his hands.

"You know they ignored me for the longest time, wouldn't even look at me. I pulled that stunt in January, they went all that time ignoring me, James didn't even flinch when he saw me crying once. Funny thing is I don't cry, I have never cried, he knew that, and didn't care. But after so long of being alone I couldn't stand it I hurt so much, I cried. They all hate me, I hate me, I don't deserve them," Harry stood up and walked over to the slightly sobbing form of his Godfather. He put a hand on his shoulder, Sirius flinched, but didn't push Harry away.

"My mother," said Sirius flatly.

"What?" Harry asked perplexed.

"She was proud, when we had gotten home and Regulus told her about what I did, she said she was proud of me. It's funny all my childhood when I still loved her, all I wanted to do was make her proud of me, and when I started hating her I finally did it, and I felt nothing but hate towards her and disgust towards myself. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah a little I guess," Harry moved to the seat beside Sirius and the two sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire. Harry turned a looked into the dull gray eyes of the man next to him, the fire that was reflected in them made Harry wish he could stare at Sirius forever, be like this forever. But then he felt a pang of guilt and sadness, his Sirius, his real Sirius was alone in their time probably panicking not being able to find him.

The silence between them stretched once again making the both of them slightly uncomfortable. Sirius because he couldn't believe he told all those things to a stranger, and Harry because he was with someone he loved but someone that was truly a stranger. Someone he didn't know how to deal with, he had never met the slightly suicidal version of Sirius, and it scared him.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" Sirius' head snapped up and he looked at Harry with wide scared eyes.

"W-what?" Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sirius, in the hall before what did he say to you that got you scared?" Sirius bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He couldn't tell Harry that, Harry would hate him.

"I won't hate you, you know? You can tell me anything Sirius. Because from now on, for as long as I am here you are my best friend, my only friend, you can trust me," Sirius stared in shock at the young man across from him. How did he do that? How did he know exactly what he was thinking? But that wasn't what had really shocked him. Harry had called him his friend, his best friend. Why would he say something like that? And if it was true then he really couldn't say what Malfoy had said to him, he wasn't going to lose his... only friend.

"No, he said nothing. But how did you know what I was thinking?" Sirius asked trying to change to subject.

"No, your not going to get away with that Sirius, I know you to well to let you. You will not change topics on me, I can see right trough you," those words seemed to answer both his questions, or really question and answer.

"What did he say to you?" The look in Harry's eyes made him want to answer, made him feel he had to answer. The piercing gaze, those two beautiful emerald green eyes, they made him want to spill his guts.

"He said I was his, and that no matter how many people came to my rescue he would always be there to get me back, that I would always come back."

"And I will always be here to rescue you."

**HSHS**

**A/N: **I know there is not so much action in this one, but I needed to establish a trust between the two before I threw them to the wolves. And yes there is now a love triangle. Lucius/Sirius/Harry. Yummy I know. I'll try to update soon!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter Five**

**HSHS**

Harry shifted from his place on the floor and rubbed his arm, just now remembering he was hurt. His wrist seemed to be his only source of really pain other than his slightly throbbing nose. He'd forgotten about that too. He was such an thick idiot sometimes. He didn't think either was broken, his wrist wasn't some nasty mixture of black, purple and blue, and his nose wasn't bleeding. See he wasn't always unlucky. But when he thought about it he thought about the fact that he didn't know for sure and he needed to ask Sirius but the other boy seemed to still be lost in his own world. Crap.

"Um... Sirius?" Harry asked timidly, after his last comment Sirius had looked not just a tad bit shocked but he had smiled, however awkward, and then preceded to re-buried his head into his hands. He blushed just thinking about it, he had just let it slip, he loved Sirius and it was a natural reaction to want to protect him. He didn't regret saying it and meaning it but he was still embarrassed.

Sirius picked up his head and looked Harry strait on, a blank look still dominate on his face, 'They really must have done a number on him,' Harry felt a strong wave of pity flow through him but soon it was wiped out by the thought that Sirius didn't need pity he needed a friend that all of his old friends weren't willing to be for him. He flushed in anger and then thanked the Gods the room was dark, he didn't need Sirius to think he was nuttier than he already did.

"Yea, Harry?" Sirius finally asked after a few too many seconds of silence. Harry noticed with a small jolt that Sirius looked a little bit concerned for him.

"When I fell from.. wherever, I landed on my arm, and then when I was basically running away I ran into the door. I think I might have hurt my arm pretty badly it still hurts an-" Harry blinked and stopped himself when he saw Sirius jump up from his stool and rush over to him with a worried look on his handsome face.

"Why didn't you tell me before you dolt! You could have really hurt yourself and it could have only gotten worse while we ignored it!" Sirius put his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him off the floor and onto his feet in a blink of Harry's eyes, he grabbed Harry's uninjured arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and started walking from the room.

"What are you doing?! I can walk by myself!" Harry cried indignantly, but Sirius just ignored him and walked just a little faster towards the door. When they walked out and Sirius muttered the locking password to the door and they walked into the hall, Harry couldn't quite seem to be able to quell his insatiable curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked accepting the fact that he was going to be treated the damsel in this fairytale. Sirius gave him a look out of the corner of his left eye.

"To my room, you need to lay down, and I need to see your wrist you could really be hurt," Harry huffed in annoyance. Really! He had been walking around just fine for this past quarter hour, so why start fretting now? 'Old hen,' he thought while he half-heartedly glared at Sirius. And then stopped mid-thought, Sirius hadn't had a friend in months and he was obviously craving attention and here was someone willing to give it, and Sirius probably wasn't too keen on the thought of that person being at all hurt. He felt a tad ashamed of himself for his childish antics and let himself relax in Sirius' grip, Sirius at least deserved that much for his concern.

When they reached the room Harry knew to be Sirius' room they walked in trying to keep as quite as they could, Sirius lead him to his bed when he had closed his dark oak door. Harry gapped, this room had changed since the past or, he corrected himself Sirius changed his room later in the future, or was it he had changed in in the past's future, or was that the same thing as the last one? Great now his head hurt, a voice in his head snapped at him, 'No more future/past talking for you, mister!' Funny how that voice sounded like Hermione. A pang went through his heart, his friends, he had a bad feeling he wouldn't be seeing them for a while and it made his heart ache in a home sickness he hadn't felt since he was a little kid sitting in his dark crowded cupboard waiting for a home he just knew he would never have.

The bed he was sitting on was a large queen king sized bed with black silk sheets, with large black silk pillows, with the bed posts painted a beautiful smoky gray color, the color of Sirius' eyes. At the end of the bed was a large black trunk with gold lining with a gold plate on top, the words inscribed on it spelling 'Black' in beautiful cursive letters. The large black wardrobe on the farthest wall from that had both it's doors hanging open with scarves and other kinds of clothes strewn across it and inside it. The desk on the opposite wall from the large bay window with gray curtains, had papers and books laying open and scribbled on. Ink bottles and quills were laying over the top of the desk as well, carelessly left open and unkempt.

"You like?" Sirius asked flatly as he searched through one of the drawers in his night stand by his bed, Harry mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'S'pose so.' Sirius let his shoulders drop and he let out a frustrated sigh, and Harry suddenly worried he had said something wrong. He had just opened his mouth to let out his insecure apology and jumped when Sirius yelled out Kreature's name. When Harry heard a loud 'pop' come from behind him he spun around still clutching his now aching wrist. 'How didn't I notice this before is beyond me, it hurts like all hell!'

"Master calls?" The little thing asked sourly.

"Kreature I need some bandages and a sling, we still have it from the time Regulus broke his arm, right?" Sirius asked walking over to the house elf and giving him a glare that would have any lesser creatures running and hiding. Kreature bowed and grit his teeth.

"You mean the time when Master pushed his younger brother down the stairs and poor young Master Regulus broke his arm? That sling?" Sirius scowled at the creature and let a malicious glint come into his eyes.

"Yes that one, the one you'll be wearing if you don't go and get it for me, along with the bandages and some bone relaxant, and a large vile of pain reliever potion, and another of dreamless sleep. Now," Kreature tried to hide his own small scowl and bit his lip to stop himself from saying something nasty to his master. He couldn't disrespect master more than he already had or he would have to punish himself.

"Yes, Master," and he was gone, Sirius let his deep hatred for that little snot seep out of his bones, and he went back to being relatively calm once again. Sirius craned his neck and sent a small smile at Harry.

"Is he this bad in the future?"

"Worse," Sirius snorted and let out a small bark-like laugh, the one that made Harry grin, the one that let him remember his Sirius, and he decided to add more for affect, "He bloody mumbles to himself, screaming about your mad screetchin' mum! Ramblin' on about traitors and filthy people in his house! Ravin' little bugger he is!" Sirius clutched his side in pain, as his laughter took on a new level, and then Sirius became a bit hysterical. Laughing like he hadn't laughed in years, but really more like months. And when Harry saw a tear leak out of Sirius' eye, he got a bit worried. But Sirius' laughter soon calmed into the occasional chuckle and hiccup, and not hysterical tears like Harry had come to expect. Sirius wiped the tear away and smiled at Harry again. He seemed to see him in a new light, a happy one and Harry was sure he liked what he saw.

"Thanks for that, I really did need a good laugh, mate!" Harry smiled back and they just sat there like a couple of grinning fools until Kreature came back frowning and grumbling to himself. Harry decided the thing was nice to people other than Sirius in this time, opposed to him hating everyone other than Mrs. Black in the future.

"Master's requests," he put all the items, that laid on a silver platter, onto the bed beside Sirius then he bowed and 'popped' away again.

"Now you lay back I'm going to bandage you up," Harry felt his lips open to protest but he once again stopped himself and backed his body up to the wall of pillow's leaning against the dark gray headrest on the bed. Sirius got up and grabbed a small container of ointment then walked over to the side of the bed by Harry and began to rub some onto Harry's sore wrist.

"I'm not going to be able to tell if it's broken until I take you to St. Mungo's, but this will do to heal up the bruises and relax your bones, where ever the ointment touches. I'll give you a pain reliever potion in a second and your nose will be fine by the time the potion wears off. And don't worry I'll bandage you up right and proper, I've had to do it enough time for the guys and myself that I could do it with my bloody eyes closed," it was weird they both seemed to realize at that moment that he sounded like his old self, and it was stranger still when he didn't feel like breaking down into tears when he mentioned his ex-best friends. And Sirius realized that Harry had already affected him far beyond what he had expected anyone to ever again. Hell he was smiling again, and only after and hour or so. This boy was something special he thought, and with a pang he felt the loss that was to come when his only friend was to leave him to go back to his own home.

"Sirius?" Harry asked after Sirius had stopped putting on the ointment and had traded for staring off into space. Sirius shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Yea, sorry 'bout that, just lost my head for a second, sorry," he walked back over to the tray and set down the jar and picked up the bandages and threw the sling over his shoulder. When he got back to Harry he felt a little odd, he had been looking at Harry from the corner of his eye and he had suddenly realized how attractive Harry was, sitting on his bed with the light from the fireplace illuminating his already tan skin, his long tussled hair splayed out sexily on the top of his head, covering half of his left eye. And now staring into Harry's beautiful fire filled eyes, Sirius felt himself wanting to stare into the endless pools of emerald for the rest of his life. He had reluctantly pulled himself from his thoughts that were quickly sinking into very much the realm of the naughty.

He almost felt ashamed of himself as he was wrapping Harry's wrist, tingles going through which ever part of his hand that touched Harry's soft skin, he knew he shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things about Harry, his best friend's son, now his only friend, someone who he claimed to love in the future as a Godson, but he couldn't help himself. He knew know what he hadn't realized before. He was falling for his best friend's son. He could have slapped himself silly for thinking that.

He saw that while in his twisted thoughts he had already put the sling on Harry's arm and now needed to tie the sling, and to do to that with this kind of sling he had to reach around Harry to wrap it around his back. He gulped, well his was going to be fun. And Harry already knowing what had to be done sat up, gingerly cradling his tender wrist. Sirius took a deep breath, 'Don't do anything stupid you bloody wanker!'

When he leaned forward he had come face to face with Harry, their lips too close for comfort, he knew he was about to do something stupid, funny his hands were still wrapping up the sling's tie. And even after it was done he was still staring heatedly into Harry's eyes. And when Harry leaned forward his lip almost touching Sirius', Sirius let out a mental 'Whoop!' Sirius tilted his head and licked his lips, and lifted one of his hands and let one finger gently caress the side of Harry's face coming down to linger on his chin as he moved his other fingers to take hold of that soft chin and pull Harry's lips to his.

And he almost did, but just then they was a loud bang and the tray that had been laying on the table fell to the floor with a clatter, the potion glasses breaking open and their contents spilling out over the hardwood floors, but just as quickly as they had broken they repaired themselves. Magic, of course.

Harry and Sirius both pulled back and Sirius jumped off the bed, cringing at his stupidity, and his lost chance. Harry blushed a deep crimson and looked away from Sirius as he walked to the tray and picked up the potions. When Sirius walked back to him Harry avoided his eyes and blushed even harder, Sirius noted it went down his neck and into his shirt line, 'I wonder how far that goes down?' He smirked, and then he realized Harry was blushing because he had almost kissed Sirius, 'He almost kissed me and is blushing. That mean he likes me he wanted to kiss me! He could have pushed me away but he didn't! God YES!' His smirk widened, he liked this, he liked feeling like he had before The Prank, he was slowly becoming himself again and it was all Harry's doing. And he couldn't be happier.

Giving the potions to Harry he smirked again and brushed a few stubborn pieces of hair out of Harry's face.

"Take the green one for the pain first and the purple it will help you sleep," and he grinned when he heard Harry let out a small whimper of embarrassment, he winked at Harry and walked to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute, you better be asleep by then Potter, or I might have to come over there and put you under one of my spells," grinning like his old self again Sirius began to whistle a chipper tune as he walked out of the room. This really was going to be fun.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **I love this chapter, you see Sirius knows he has Harry after that "almost kiss" and he is falling back into his sexy confident self again, at least around Harry. I had fun with chapter, I hadn't planned on this so I hope it doesn't suck. I want to try an update again sooner than later so WEE!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	6. Chapter 6

1Blue Moon

Chapter Six

**XOXO**

Sirius shifted in his seat, feeling his ear being pushed painfully backwards as his head fell forward and he slid a bit off the side of the chair he had moved into his room last night to sleep on. He had considered sleeping in one of the many quest rooms but had decided it would be safest in his own room, away from his family and their prying eyes.

He sat up facing the still steadily roaring fire, he tried to turn his head toward his bed but felt a dull ache begin in his neck, he cringed, this was the last time he tried to do something nice for someone if this was what he would get in return. A bloody crick in his bloody head. Okay maybe he was a bit cranky in the morning but when he heard Harry give an awkward snort in his sleep.

He smiled remembering how he had come so close to kissing Harry, and oddly enough he wasn't the slightest disappointed, because even though they had not kissed he seemed to have regained his charm and Harry seemed very much attracted to it, to him. Last night Harry had plenty of time to turn him away to push him of the bloody bed, but he stayed and almost initiated the kiss, he leaned forward first! He felt a stupid grin spread across his face. He really felt great, he hadn't been this happy for so long, and when this thought hit him it seemed to him his heart swelled, he was happy because of Harry, he hadn't thought of the other three fourths of the Marauders all last night after Harry had mentioned he was hurt.

He pulled out his wand and checked the time, it was eight o'clock in the morning, his mother wouldn't be awake for another hour and Regulus wouldn't be due for at least another two, he knew he had to get Harry to St. Mungo's so now seemed like the time, but he hated to disturb Harry's sleep. He considering giving Harry a kiss and going from there but decided he wanted his first kiss with Harry, and there would be one, when they both willingly gave it.

He stood up and stretched deciding if he wasn't going to kiss Harry, he was going to embarrass him and make that pretty little blush come back to his cheeks. He padded his way over to his bed where Harry lay his face snuggled into the pillow with his arm reaching over his head clutching the pillow, he looked so cute, Sirius almost let himself change his mind and let Harry stay in bed. But he reasoned with himself that he didn't want his friend having some unknown injury become infected and he drops dead unexpectedly one day. Okay he had an overactive imagination but he really couldn't help it he had been like this all his life.

"Harry?" He asked shaking the green-eyed boy's shoulder. When Harry hardly stirred Sirius shook a little harder and called his name a little louder.

"S'not now 'Ermione go to class laters," Harry mumbled. Sirius smiled, 'Well this is gonna be better than I thought it would before!'

"Harry, you missed breakfast! And first class! The Professor is going to kill you!" Sirius said imitating a young woman's voice, last night before Harry had dropped off he had mentioned something about his two best friends' Hermione and Ron, and Sirius was praying that "Ermione" was meant to be Hermione. Harry snorted and twisted in the bed and grumbled about "bloody teachers!"

"Harry wake up!"

"Hermione I'm up!" Harry shouted siting up in bed, getting ready to lash out at Hermione Harry almost fell backwards out of the bed when he saw that it was not in fact Hermione that stood in front of him in her full school uniform as he had expected but a very young and very handsome Sirius Black wearing only a pair of long black pants. But what had him blushing from head to toe was the fact that no matter what time in Sirius' life he had apparently been amazingly sexy, especially when he took his shirt off. Harry tried not to stare but realized he was staring at the very sexy "v" shaped curve along Sirius' abdomen leading to a small trail of dark hair going into his pants.

Sirius coughed getting Harry's attention and smirked when he saw the blush creep up Harry's neck to stain his cheeks a light pink. He tried to no laugh at the sheepish look on Harry's face but he wasn't a saint and he wasn't able to stop himself from asking.

"Like anything you see there,_ mate_?"

Harry blinked a few times to clear his vision and he pretended to cough so Sirius wouldn't see him blush for the thousandth time in the past few hours. Harry felt Sirius pat his back to help his 'coughing fit'.

"You alright there, Harry?" Sirius asked, masking his amused tone with a more concerned one. Harry seemed to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just peachy. Thanks," Harry wheezed.

"Great!" Sirius chirped, "Now get up and lets go!!"Harry almost choked again.

"You're not dressed! Don't tell me your going naked!" And as an afterthought he added, "And neither am I!" Sirius' smile seemed to slip and he held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry gaped at the outstretched appendage with something akin to bewilderment.

"Well, let's not wait for the sky to go black...er. Get up, and we'll get dressed then," Harry's eyes went wide and he gulped, a choked sound came out of his mouth.

"What?" Sirius sighed, and lunged forward grabbing Harry's hand, not the one that happened to be oh so conveniently injured, of course and pulled Harry out of the bad and onto his feet. Harry gave a shiver and felt his feet turn to ice.

"Cold?"

"No scared of whatever's hiding in your wardrobe," Sirius snorted, something Harry felt that was a lot like something his Sirius would do.

"Clever, Potter, very witty," Sirius said dryly.

"Yes, I thought so too," Harry could feel the heat on his face receding. Talking like this to Sirius, how he would with anyone his age, was calming him down. He didn't feel like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Harry felt Sirius grip his hand a bit more and pull him along to the wardrobe across the great distance of the room. But as he was being pulled along Harry couldn't help but think of how wonderful Sirius' hand felt holding his much smaller one. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. And Harry felt a smile spread across his face. This is what he had always wanted with Sirius. To hold his hand, to really get to know him, talk to him and spend time with him. This was perfect. But as he thought this he could feel the cold bitterness of guilt creeping into his hear as cold and as unforgivingly as winter.

This wasn't his Sirius. This was someone else completely. The Sirius of the future had ben through so much. Twelve years of prison the true loss of everyone he loved. His Sirius had gone through hell and had survived! Lived to tell the tale! But this Sirius, this one next to him, he had seen some hardships, the loss of his friends, as they rejected and turned their backs on him, receiving nothing but hatred from everyone around him including his own family.

But Harry could still see his smile, see his eyes sparkle like stars in the dark night's sky. With his Sirius that smile could never reach his eyes, which didn't in fact sparkle, but only seemed to fade as more time passed. And Harry felt his heart plummet. He couldn't let that happen to Sirius. Seeing that smile and seeing him happier that he had ever before had made Harry realize, he had missed something he had not known he missed before he saw it return. He wasn't going to lose Sirius. He would help him, save him even. No one was ever going to hurt Sirius again. Not ever.

**XOXO**

Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry was staring at their joined hands and he smiled. Harry was so cute. But then Sirius saw a far away look in his eyes, he looked a bit lost. His smile faded as he wondered what Harry could be thinking. Them? They're 'almost kiss'? The future? And as he thought the last one he felt his throat dry and his heart constrict. What if Harry didn't really want to be here? With him? Was is he homesick, or was disgusted with the way he had been acting?

Sirius mentally slapped himself. Harry was fine. He looked fine, nothing was wrong and he was being a big hen. 'Quit nitpicking you overbearing ninny!' He smiled, trying to force himself to forget his fretful thoughts. He was just being ridiculous. Right?

"You all right, Harry?" The sable haired boy blinked thickly, coming out of his self induced stupor.

"What?"

"Asked if you were okay," when he got no response he put his hand on Harry's shoulder now really concerned. "Well? Are you?" Harry looked shocked for a second and then a great big smile spread across his face. Sirius gulped. 'Harry sure us pretty when he-'

"I'm fine, I was just a little lost in thought," and to change the subject, "So what am I to wear? I can't possibly fit in anything you have. You're much..."

"Broader than you are?" Harry blushed slightly, embarrassed by his impish height. He really hated the Dursleys.

"And about a foot taller than me," Harry grumbled and plopped himself down in a chair he hadn't realized was there before. 'Was it?' But what Harry didn't realize was that when he flopped down onto the chair he had still been holding tightly to Sirius' hand, so when he jerked down so abruptly Sirius came with him. Landing right in his lap. Harry squeaked and tried to wiggle away from the heavy body on his lap but only succeeded in making Sirius laugh harder and lean more into him.

"Harry! That was hilarious!" Harry blushed at his idiocy, and lifted his good hand to Sirius' back. How was it that this always happened? He was always having to try and push Sirius off of him? The two of them and any kind of furniture didn't mesh well together.

"Get off me you dog!" Sirius only giggled, 'Giggled?' and leaned back on Harry as if he was a pillow, or just apart of the chair all together. Harry 'humped!' in aggravation and sat their sulking for a few moments before a downright devious smirk crossed his face. He moaned in faked agony.

"My arm! Sirius you're leaning on my bad arm!" Harry whimpered pitifully and Sirius jumped out of his lap like he had been shocked. Then spun right back around and got on his knees in front of Harry, and laying one of his hands on Harry's own knee while the other went to his arm, lightly touching it to see if it was alright.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Did I hurt you much?" And Harry felt guilty again. Damn.

"Naw it's okay now Sirius, let's just get the clothes nd get ready to go," but when Harry saw that Sirius still looked upset he leaned forward and wrapped his good arm around Sirius' shoulder. When he got there and Sirius stiffened he could have kicked himself. 'Reminder: Never do anything on your bloody Gryffindor instincts ever again!' When he tried to pull away Sirius wrapped both his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm still fine," the dog animagus smiled and pulled back from the hug, however neither seemed to notice how reluctant he seemed about his actions. When Sirius had stood up again he was grinning as broadly as ever. Secretly still on the natural high he got from touching Harry.

"I'll go to my little git of a brother's room and nick some of his clothes. Maybe some pants and boots. Do you want to wear robes?" Harry smiled about to agree, then he thought about the kinds of things someone like Regulus would wear. Draco Malfoy popped into his head and he grimaced.

"No, I think pants and boots will be fine," Sirius nodded and began walking away, Harry turned to the fireplace and seemed to realize something as he did.

"Wait!" Sirius spun around a surprised look on his face.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Harry felt stupid for worrying Sirius over nothing but he forced his mouth open anyway.

"Am I not going to wear a shirt?" Sirius looked stunned for a second then burst into rich bark-like laughter. Harry felt his face heat up and he knew he was getting upset.

"What's so funny?! I'm not going to St. Mungo's with no shirt!" This only made more laughter some out of Sirius' mouth and that only made Harry more upset. He felt his anger boiling over. Sirius picked his head up and looked right at Harry, this his laughter slowly died away.

"I'm sorry Harry, you are just so much like your mother!" Harry's anger seemed to leak out of his body and he sat a bit shocked as Sirius fought the urge to laugh more at his cute face. He turned around and walked out of the room, throwing caution to the wind.

"My Mum?"

**XOXO**

A/N: I know this was a shortie and that I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I ask that you forgive me. For the longest time my computer refused to work and I just got it back up during the week so I typed this up today! YAY! does a happy dance I hope you liked. The next chapter is being started as we speak. Really it is. lol

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Moon

Chapter Seven

**XOXO**

"I bloody well hate those snobby arse Healers!" Harry fumed throwing up his arms and plopping himself down on the chair Sirius had fallen asleep on the last night. Sirius laughed and sat on the arm of the chair and flung his arm around Harry's shoulders. To the casual eyes this move seemed completely innocent, but at a closer inspection one could see the fractional amount of tension and worry in the young Black's forearms. Or the slightly nervous twitch in his right eye as he slid his hand to the other young man's shoulder. Harry sighed and leaned back into the welcoming arm, and you could see the tension seep right out of Sirius' bones.

"They had no right to be so horrible to you, Sirius. I mean what in the hell were they thinking?! They really must be sick in the head! The whole lot of them!" Sirius once again laughed it off. He had been treated far worse than the sneering Healers had treated him. Last year being a prime example.

"I don't get why you think it's funny! I was ready to smack those little smirks off their smug little faces," Harry grumbled. Not finding the situation at all funny. They might have healed him very nicely but they had acted anything but to Sirius. The two-faced... bad word or another!

"Harry, I've dealt with worse. Don't worry about me," Sirius brought his arm a little closer to Harry and hugged him to his own side.

"Well, I don't care. No one is going to be getting away with things like that anymore. Not with me around!" Harry set his face into a mock determined mask and pretended to look ready to kill. Even when outside his face seemed joking on the inside he knew he was telling the truth, and using this teasing visage was only a way to make himself more than just Sirius comfortable with his feelings.

Sirius blinked and felt an excited sort of tingle go through him. Harry wanted to protect him? Even if the tike was joking it sounded pretty real to him. 'He is so mine,' a possessive sort of cocky grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Right. Thanks Pretty Boy," Sirius heard a gasp of outrage come out of Harry.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Yes. You are mine. And I have named you Pretty Boy. You are my Pretty Boy," he gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and he then preceded to tickle the daylights out of him.

**XOXO**

"Sirius!" The black haired boy rolled off of his bed where he had laid beside Harry taking a late morning nap, and he let out a loud groan. Bloody shrieking mother. He jogged to the door, not anxious for his mother to see another boy sleeping in his bed. When he reached his seemingly far away destination he swung it open by the large brass handle and stuck his head out of his door and peaked around the corner.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked trying not to sound irritated.

"Your father and I are leaving on our trip. Are you almost ready to leave?" 'Trip? What in the sodding hell was this bat on about?'

"Sirius, don't tell me you forgot that you were supposed to find a place to stay while we were gone. You're brother has already left for Lucius' house. I want you out!" Sirius sighed, He had thought that she had meant for him to leave with them as well.

"We are taking Kreature with us, so you will be on your own, and don't you dare make a mess of anything!" He winced. She could probably scare a banshee.

"Yes, _Mother_. I'll be out in an hour."

"Watch yourself, boy. I won't have you smart mouthing me, you had better get out of this house before I lose my temper with you," Sirius sighed, he had such a loving mother.

"I will," 'And thanks for making sure I am not dumping myself off into some ditch.' Sirius sighed one last time and closed himself back in his room and he walked himself over to his bed to wake Harry up. They had to a place to stay for the rest of the summer.

**XOXO**

Thud.

"Damn it."

Thud. Thud.

"I hate luggage. Mine always seems to weigh so much," Sirius stated dramatically.

"What are you a wizard, or not?" Harry scoffed nastily. Sirius lifted the back of his hand to brush it to his forehead in a sign of his "faint" condition.

"I am in fact. I turned seventeen earlier this year. I just choose not to use my magic in such frivolous and meaningless ways. How about you good, sir?" Sirius bat his eyelashes at Harry being the woman in the "relationship," while Harry seemed to have been enjoying playing the part of the pureblood husband his surprisingly convincing sneer feel from his face. And it was replaced by a thoroughly upset one.

"Actually today is my birthday. I'd forgotten about it in all this fuss, I can't believe it," Harry sat down heavily in the old wooden chair conveniently placed somewhere behind him.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I had no clue..." Harry laughed mirthlessly.

"Of course you wouldn't. You've known me a whole of... what? Two days? But don't worry I've had worse. Being chased up a tree for a whole day by one of your aunt's mad dogs counts as one of the many times, trust me" Sirius stared at Harry and realized he really didn't know anything about him. Yes, there was an undeniable attraction between them both, but that didn't mean they knew everything about each other. Harry had listened to his problems for the past couple of days, but he hadn't heard almost anything of Harry's. Besides his friends, and some of what his own time was like, he hadn't really heard much of anything.

"I'm sorry Harry. But on the other hand the day's only half done. We have the rest of the day to celebrate. We can go to Diagon Alley. I can even get you a little pressie?" Sirius asked this last looking more than a little hopeful. Harry groaned. the "dreaded mutt-eyes," as Remus had warned him Sirius had always been good at.

"I don't know. We really don't have to do anything. And plus we still need to unpack and have lunch. And you know how grumpy you get if you don't eat anything," Harry resisted. He really didn't like to make a show of anything. And Sirius was definitely one to do so.

"Please Harry? I'll be your bestest buddie in the whole of London?" Harry had to resist the urge to laugh in the other boy's face. Instead he channeled all that energy into turning his face into a mask of suspicion and hurt.

"Not in the whole world? Or universe?" Sirius smirked, wising up to Harry's game and loving it.

"Maybe? Can you," he lifted his eyebrow and licked his lips, "convince me? You know that you're worth it?"

"I could possibly," Harry lifted himself from the chair and walked slowly toward Sirius. "But you'd have to tell me what this 'convincing' will entail," Sirius wagged his finger in Harry's face.

"No love, that's not how the game's played. You have to do this all your own. Think of it as your own little test," Harry pretended to blush and hid his face behind his hand. It had Sirius' heart racing. He stepped closer to Harry and let his arm snake around Harry's waste and he pulled the smaller boy to him, when he had both his arms securely around Harry he let his head drop down to hover above Harry's.

"I lied," Harry looked worried for a second, but when Sirius tightened his hold and rubbed the end of his nose in Harry's hair, he sighed in relieved.

"You lied about what?"

"You don't have to convince me of anything. I love you the way you are."

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Alright I don't know if this chapter sucks because I'm not looking over it. It's 11:15 right now and I'm uber tired, so if it sucks balls I'll come back and fix it later. And I know it's short but the next chapter is shopping for school and Harry's birthday celebration. Then next chapter it's school time!!! Loves ya!

P.s. And yes I stole some lines from Finding Nemo. Thanks Disney!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

**HSHS **

"Since you wouldn't let me take you out last week for your _actual_ birthday, and we need to go shopping anyway, you are going to come with me. Now I sent the owl off to Professor Dumbledore about accepting you into the school and you signed up for all the same classes as me so lets be off! Late birthday boy!" Sirius chirped excitedly. He had saved one final present for Harry, last week when the young man had refused to be taken out Sirius had reluctantly gave in and they had stayed in their room and Sirius had given Harry ticket for a free massage which the other boy readily took. Today he had a real present ready to give to Harry. He knew the other boy would love it.

"Sirius, really, we should just go shopping for school supplies. I don't need a big party or anything," Harry protested. He didn't really know why he didn't want to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, maybe it would make him homesick? Or maybe it would just be another disaster, no birthday he had in the past was really that great. Why should this year be different. Even if he was with Sirius.

"Nonsense, stop being so stubborn Harry. We can shop for you later today if you want but right now is your birthday," Sirius said as he grabbed Harry's hand and lead him out of their room, into the bar and out to Diagon Alley. Harry had decided he might as well let the other boy have his fun. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be here.

"We're getting ice cream for the birthday dinner. Considering I spent a lot of my money on your present," Sirius said with a sly grin. Harry felt his face flame but smiled at Sirius and squeezed the other boy's hand in thanks.

They sat at a small table inside the place and made their orders, Harry in his defense was trying to make the best out of it and he smiled at Sirius every time the boy looked at him. He wondered what kind of present Sirius had gotten him, he hoped it wasn't too much. But he guessed that with what Sirius said before it had cost him a lot. And Merlin, wasn't that embarrassing.

"Harry?" Sirius asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

Harry blinked leaving the world he had been in. He got lost in thought so much he was afraid one day he wouldn't be able to find his way out.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I mean if you really don't want to do this..." Harry felt his heart sink.

"No Sirius, I'm sorry. I was just...It's just that I don't normally do things for my birthday. I don't have parties and I don't usually get presents from people. More like owls but still. I didn't grow up with people making a big deal out of me, so I guess I'm not just used to it. I'm sorry," Harry bowed his head, ashamed of himself. Sirius had gone to a lot of trouble to do this for him, and he was being so ungrateful.

"It's alright Harry. If I hadn't had my friends I wouldn't have know what a real birthday party is either," Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Sirius shocked. He opened his mouth to ask what Sirius was talking about when the other boy suddenly hyper again, cut him off.

"Pressie time! I want to give you your present now!" Sirius said excitedly. He pulled a bag from out of his pocket and then enlarged the shrunken present. When Harry saw the size of it his eyes bulged, it was at least half as tall as he was!

"Sirius, you didn't-"

"Don't say that until you open the present!" Sirius said with a wide grin. Harry nodded his head after a short while and then smiled a bit dumbfounded. With an encouraging nod form Sirius, Harry reached into the dark blue bag, that just so happened to be covered in moving and sparkling stars, and rummaged around before pulling out a wrapped parcel. He looked up at Sirius, suddenly eager, he ripped open the paper and inside he found a maroon leather covered book.

"It's a book," Sirius said smartly. Harry couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"Yea, I can see that," Sirius half-heartedly glared at him and then shook his head.

"No I mean read the title," Harry sent Sirius a curious look and then pulled the book up closer to him. When he turned it sideways he saw the title. "Time Travel," by T. T. Marvel. His head snapped up and a small grin spread across his face.

"Sirius! This is brilliant! Thank you!" Harry went to stand up to give Sirius a hug but the black haired boy put up a hand.

"Don't bother to thank me until after you see what else is in there," Harry sat back down with an almost hurt look on his face. Did Sirius not want him to hug him? Oh Merlin, now he felt almost sick to his stomach. He was such an idiot, how embarrassing!

"Harry?" The boy looked up from staring at his hands and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he smiled a bit to cover up his sadness, he didn't need Sirius to feel guilty about not wanting Harry to touch him.

"You ready for you next present then?" He asked with a smirk to rival any Slytherin's, it made Harry think...Well bad things, so as quickly as he could Harry nodded his head and dove back into the bag before Sirius could see his face.

"Sirius! I can't find it!" Was the boy's muffled and irritated response to not finding his present in the humongous bag.

"It's in there! Look in the bloody corner!" Sirius said getting out of his chair to help Harry look.

"I can find it," Harry said as more ruffling was heard, Sirius sighed at the stubborn boy and he sat back down. But right when he sat down he heard a still slightly muffled cry.

"I found it!" Harry yelled, his head popping out of the bag with a large childlike grin on his face. Sirius smiled, it looked like the temporary notice-me-not charm he had put on the small box had been able to cheer Harry right up. "You cheat," Sirius froze in his seat.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Sirius denied with a purely Marauder-ish grin on his face.

"You hid my present form me!" Harry said when he sat back down in his seat, "And for that I shall never forgive you!" Harry said dramatically throwing a hand over his heart.

"But, love, it was all in good humor," Harry could have blushed form his head to his toes, but instead he just pulled off the covering over his small present. When he got it all off he was left holding a small black leather box. He gave Sirius a small glance out of the corner of his eyes before he went about opening the box. What he saw made him gasp in surprise.

"Sirius! T-this.. this is the best present I have ever gotten! How?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a stealthy person and you're far too easy to steal from. It was no problem really," Sirius said with another small shrug of his shoulders. Now Harry knew where Sirius had spent all that money. He pulled the large gold ring out of it's box and slipped it on his finger, it fit perfectly.

"You fixed it up, how much did it cost?" Harry said staring open mouth and wide eyed at his father's ring. The one that had been a portkey before. It had been rusty, dented and scratched, due to years of mistreatment. It was a beautiful ring then but it couldn't compare to the way it looked now. Harry felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He now had something of his father's that he could really keep forever, that he could pass down to his children and their children. When before he was sure the ring was ready to fall apart. He knew it cost lots of money to get a magical ring fixed up. With the spells around them, especially this one (for it was so ancient and covered in some time travel and portkey spells), a wizard didn't really know what kinds of spells he could use to spiffy up a ring like that.

"Enough to make you happy, and that's all that matters," if Harry thought he was acting like a girl before he would be upset to know that now he was even worse.

"Thank you so much, Sirius!" Harry thought, 'Damn the stupid embarrassment I'm going to hug him even is he doesn't want me to.' Harry stood up and walked across the table, Sirius met him halfway and opened his arms just as Harry launched himself at the dog animagus.

Harry buried his face in the taller boy's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Sirius," Harry said in a small voice. Sirius not missing a beat replied. "I love you too," Harry leaned his head up and smiled at Sirius. Harry felt a thrill of excitement run up his spine. Sirius loved him back! He was so happy he didn't even realize he had leaned forward or even that he had leaned up towards Sirius. He also didn't take notice of the strong arms pulling him closer to a strong body, but he did notice when Sirius' face turned down to lean to his own. He closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to finally kiss him. He had wanted this for so long he didn't care if it was wrong, he didn't care about anything other than the lips now brushing his own.

"Sirius?" Came the shocked and slightly sick voice. The black haired boy in question stood straight and almost dropped Harry as he turned around.

"James?!"

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Yes I'm evil I know you hate me. I left it at a cliffy. But I couldn't help myself. I decided to skip stuff and give you the drama you wanted! I know I haven't been on in a while, school, no motivation and lazy, the normal excuses. I'm sorry. But hey I updated and I love you all!

...heehee still no kiss. You're probably ready to kill me.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Moon

Chapter Nine

**HSHS**

Harry's heartbeat sped up, until it felt like it would burst out of his chest and he would die. He would almost welcomed that though, his father who he had never met was here in front of him and had just seem him kissing his ex-best friend. The other thought going through his head was that his father must hate him now. By association he was hated as well. His heart felt like a stone as it fell into his stomach. All his thoughts, all his feelings froze like ice when he heard Sirius' voice again.

"James?" The hurt throughout those words made Harry's own heart feel as if someone had a painful grip on it and wasn't planning on letting it go.

"I leave you so you get some sick replacement? Someone who looks almost exactly like me? You're disgusting, Black. And kissing him! What in the hell?! That's gross," James stopped his rant when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Potter," Harry's head snapped up from where he had been looking at the ground in shame. That voice, though he had never heard it was eerily familiar. When he saw the arm connected to the hand and then the body and face as well his heart sped back up again and his breathing became... well he didn't know because he was too busy trying to keep himself from crying like a fucking two year old. It was his Mum.

"Lily, get out of here. I don't want you to have to see any of this," James said with clear hatred in his voice.

"James, you're being so unreasonable, just apl-"James cut her off.

"No! Damn it! I don't have to do anything! He does! Leave us alone Lily, now!" James shouted at her in his rage. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Though everyone saw her temper rising she didn't have time to shout back at him.

"Leave her alone you asshole! She was only trying to help!" The words were out of his mouth before he'd had time to stop himself. He could have punched himself for it but he couldn't let his father yell at his mother like that. Everyone turned to him with their mouths hanging open slightly in shock (Sirius the most).

"Excuse you, you don't know anything! You can't tell me what to do!" James yelled back.

"No one should be able to get away with yelling at a woman, especially one he claims to love! And I do know enough, having been here with Sirius all summer picking up the pieces you broke! You can't fucking order me around! I won't let you! I won't let you talk to my-" here he stuttered over his words, he'd almost said mother, "Sirius like that or Lily! You're just a big bully and I won't let you get away with it when neither of them has done anything to deserve it!" James' face flamed in heated anger. Who was this kid? To just barge into his life and tell him what to do? He could fight with Lily if he wanted to, the two of them had always done it that way. And he could certainly yell at Sirius, the backstabbing bastard!

"You can't tell me what to do kid! Sirius is a traitor to his friends a back stabber and he deserves everything he gets!" James didn't have time to react to what happened next. All he could do was watch in amazement as a kid about a foot shorter than him came right up to him and punched him in the gut so hard he doubled over and then punched him in the face even harder. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Lily held back her shock filled scream (and honestly laughter) and ran over to James, and kneeled beside him, then sat his head in her lap. Once she had him settled she looked up and made eye contact with a worried looking Sirius.

"He was going to forgive you once term started, but I don't know if he was really ready to. And seeing you with... Whoever this kid is probably didn't help much. I think he thinks that you... well that you replaced him. And by the looks of it, permanently. I'm sorry Sirius," her voice calmed Harry down almost instantly. It was so relaxing, so soft and beautiful, just like she was.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, rubbing his now sore fist. Lily lifted her head and smiled up at Harry.

"No I'm sorry. I thought he had changed, I thought he would be able to handle seeing you, Sirius. If I had known I would have kept him away from here. Are you both alright?" James seemed to be knocked out, it didn't worry her because it had happened before, but still she would have to get him home to his mother so she could heal him as soon as she could manage it. Remus and Peter would be meeting with them soon anyways.

"Not really," Sirius said for the first time. His silence worried Harry, they had been so happy until his father had come and now Sirius didn't seem like he was anything like he was before.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. I wish none of this had happened, but you know James. It was going to happen soon or later," Sirius nodded his head and then looked to Harry.

Having both pair of eyes on him now he didn't really know what to say, "M-my hand hurts a bit, I hit him really hard," the awkward tone in his voice wasn't missed by either of the two people around him.

"I'm sorry about what he said to you-"

"Harry," Sirius filled in. Lily nodded her head in thanks.

"Harry, but he really does have a nasty temper. He doesn't hold it back unless it's me he's fighting with," she smiled lightly at her joke and then shifted James in her lap. Sirius looked away from the scene with sad eyes, his best friend hurt by his almost boyfriend. And still who would he choose over the other? He felt ashamed to say it but he would take back James' friendship over Harry any day. Thinking this felt like a knife in his heart. That is who he would choose, right? He was so confused all he wanted right now was to get away from all of it. He could deal with it when school started in less than a week. For now he wanted to run away, something he was very good at.

"Harry," he said in a weak and cracked voice.

"Yea?" Harry asked.

"I want to go," he turned around and walked back to the entrance to Diagon Alley, not even bothering to look back or wait for Harry. The boy was torn, stay here with his parents(one of whom he had knocked out) or go with Sirius. Both were tempting but in the end he choose Sirius. He always would.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I have to go after him," Harry said as he gathered up his present and got ready to leave her.

"It's no problem. We have people meeting us here soon, they will help me get him up," Harry nodded his head and said goodbye before walking away. But before he could get too far Lily's voice called him back.

"Don't worry about James, or Sirius. James needed to be knocked down a peg or two and I think this will have done it. And you know Sirius, he has to brood on something like this for a while before he's back to normal," Lily said offering Harry a comforting smile. Harry grinned despite himself.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"It was nice to meet you, Harry, I'll see you at school?" She asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me. I'm starting this year,. It was nice meeting you, too, Lily," Harry smiled and before he forgot he added, "Sorry about hitting him so hard. I was just a bit upset," Lily shook her head.

"No need to apologize. Like I said he needed it, and plus we have to look after our boyfriends, you were only doing what you were supposed to, "Lily smiled at Harry and he felt a sort of warmth go through him. Whether from being called Sirius' boyfriend or from being smiled at by his Mum, he didn't know. But he didn't need to.

He left the shop that was, conveniently enough, lacking in customers and walked back to the entrance as well. Now all he had to do was talk to Sirius.

'This isn't going to end well,' Harry thought sadly.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Yes I updated last night (that's why this one is short). Yay for you guys then. I hadn't updated in so long I thought you deserved it and I was just in a writing mood I guess. This chapter I call The Chapter of Assholes. James was an asshole and Sirius was kind of an ass for not sticking up for Harry. heehee It all gets better soon. Things come to a head in the next chapter between Harry and Sirius. And it's time to go to Hogwarts! Aren't you guys just uber happy?! You should be. I'll try to update soon. Thanks.

Also I want to thank everyone for their great reviews! I mean I got 13 in one night! That's so awesome guys! I love you all so much! Thank you! Hugs and cookies for everyone!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	10. Chapter 10

Blue Moon

Chapter 10

**HSHS**

Harry walked into the room and sat his bag down, he sighed wanting desperately to talk to Sirius. So much had happened. He was almost kissed by Sirius again, he had hit his own father, (Merlin help him) and the man now hated him. But on the upside he had been able to talk with his mother and he was sure that she liked him. He would at least have one other friend besides Sirius when he went to Hogwarts in a few days.

"Sirius?" Harry called, he heard his voice echo throughout the room and then he heard something drop.

"Sirius, was that you?" Then something crashed. His heart skipped a beat, something was wrong with Sirius, oh God! He ran to the bathroom door and flung it open, his wand at the ready, panting he held his wand out and gasped.

There Sirius lay on the tub floor naked and crying. Harry's wand dropped out of his hand and he ran over to Sirius. Caring nothing for modesty Harry jumped into the shower with the other boy and crouched down next to him, hardly noticing the water running over his body and soaking his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked uncertainly. He was shocked when he felt Sirius' large arms wrap around him and pull him to his body. Harry shocked as he was didn't fight the contact at all. Not that he would have even if he wasn't shocked.

"Why do you care Harry? Why don't you fucking hate me? Everyone else does! Why do you have to be different?! I'm a bad person you, shouldn't love me. You should hate me! You will hate me, I know you will!" Sirius buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and sobbed his frustration. Harry just shifted in Sirius' naked lap and held is friend.

"I thought something horrible earlier Harry, something I'm so ashamed of. I can't love you, Harry, or else I wouldn't have thought it. I don't want you to hate me but it would make things so much easier, it would make what I said alright it would prove I'm no good and I could move on. But you're such a good fucking person, what I thought was so wrong!" Harry hardly caught the jumbled and confusing words spilling rapidly out of Sirius' mouth, with the crying and the water making so much noise, but he caught the main parts. The most important.

"What did you think about me earlier?" Harry asked almost afraid to ask, he closed his eyes tight and commanded his heart to slow down, lest it burst from his chest.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to," Sirius clutched Harry to him tighter and Harry had to push back on the slick shoulders in front of him so he wouldn't be crushed. "You'll leave me," Harry's heart dropped into his stomach like a large stone. What had Sirius so riled up? Why was he suddenly acting like this? Harry had convinced himself that Sirius was all better that the last year had been healed and erased form Sirius' mind. That he had made it all better by being with the older boy. But Harry supposed those were childish thoughts, and Sirius had only pushed his old pains in a bottle and now they had been let free. But from what? What was the catalyst of all this? What had started it all?

"I won't ever leave you, Sirius, I love you."

"But that's just it, I'd leave you," the softly spoken words were heard clearly, almost as if someone had screamed them at the top of their lungs with a sonorous charm on them to boot. Harry felt like someone had dumped cold water on his head and like the world had stopped moving totally. He couldn't hear the running of the shower water or his heart beat or even the loud screeching and rumbling of the train outside. All that he could hear was the one sentence running over and over in his head. "...I'd leave you... I'd leave you." Harry sat limply in Sirius' arms as the words jumped around inside his still mind.

"I'd leave you for James and the rest of my friends. I would give up anything to be with them again, they are all I have, all I've ever really had. I don't love you like I thought I did. I can't love anyone, I'm not able to," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear softly as he held the boy close to his warm naked body.

Harry could literally hear his heart breaking, tearing in two. Sirius didn't love him, didn't want him. The boy's words finally seemed to click in Harry's brain and it snapped the small petite boy out of it. He started pushing furiously on Sirius' wet hard chest, wanting nothing more than to get away and lick his wounds in solitude.

"Harry!" The tiny boy pushed on Sirius some more and when that didn't seem to work he started hitting, slapping and punching him. Whatever he could do to get away from Sirius, his source of pain and anguish.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, it only vaguely registered in his mind that he had hit Sirius in the face, or that he scratched the boy's bare chest drawing blood. His screams only got louder and the other boy held him tighter. He knew he was crying now but he couldn't seem to tell the difference between his tears and the shower water. He had snapped something in him had finally broken, he didn't care about what he was doing. He was having a total melt down. He couldn't handle it and he was reacting violently.

"Please! Let go of me!" He kicked out a few times but that didn't seem to help as he only ended up flailing backwards. He felt so tired now, his voice was so hoarse and so sore, but he didn't care he wanted Sirius to let go of him. To let him alone. His arms hurt so badly as did his palms and his fists, but he continued to weakly hit Sirius, who to his credit still hadn't let go of Harry.

"Harry! Please!" The bigger boy cried out.

Harry still not wanting to give up hit the solid chest, more and more every time getting weaker and now even whimpering at his own pain, not too soon after that he was unable to do anything more and he fell limp in Sirius' arms once again. He dropped his head back so it wouldn't' have to touch the pureblood's body. Harry closed his dull green eyes and reveled in the cool water falling on his worn out face. Every drop seemed to clear away more tears, more pain, more hate, and more hurt.

He heart Sirius try to lift himself and felt when he didn't as they both slipped back down the wall, he heard Sirius grunt and reach for the tap, turning off the now freezing cold water. It matched Harry's heart, it bleed cold and frozen liquid, his blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to move or look around but the water under his eyelids made it terribly uncomfortable, but maybe it wasn't the shower water maybe it was his tears falling back into his eyes? Not wanting to be seen and hiding in shame?

His dry lips opened slightly and sad tired words fell form his lips, "Why?" Sirius just pulled his unresponsive body closer to his and stepped up and out of the shower using all of the strength he had left.

Harry wanted to struggle wanted to scream in protest, he hurt, it was painful to move, his heart was beating and with every beat pain spread through his limbs. The blood pumping in his veins was as cold as winter, not helping his sore limbs but making them hurt to the touch.

Harry felt Sirius lay him on the bed and pull off all his clothes, he didn't care anymore, his mind was numb, he was becoming numb, whatever Sirius wanted to do to him he could do. It didn't matter to him. He felt Sirius lay behind him and curl up next to his wet body with his own, the bed covers were thrown over them and Harry felt Sirius wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer. They were spooned together as lover's would be and it made Harry shiver. Hot breath on his ear made him gasp.

"I told you, that you would hate me. I told you I was a bad person, you should have believed me," Sirius kissed Harry on the spot right under his ear and then laid his head down on Harry's neck and fell asleep.

Harry laid in the bed, wide eyed and terrified. What was wrong with Sirius? Had he lost his mind? Had the pain finally taken over and turned him into some kind of demon? Harry felt the tears well behind his eyes and sting him. He tried to blink so he could clear his bleary vision, he hadn't even noticed his glasses had fallen off, but he knew even if he did have them on he would still not be able to see. The tears grew and then as if a dam broke the water flowed from his eyes and onto his face. He laid on the bed sobbing and crying out his grief and hurt. The world would soon know that the vibrant, passionate and loving young Boy-Who-Lived had finally been broken. Not by some crazed Dark Lord but by the man he loved.

**HSHS**

Harry packed his luggage as quickly and as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake Sirius up. The boy hadn't slept much after their first fight. The last three days had been hell, Harry had tried to get Sirius to talk to him. To tell him why he had said those things. Why he had hurt Harry like that, but every time he got close enough to the truth Sirius would yell at him and they would fight. Every one ending in Harry's tears and Sirius' sleepless nights.

Harry had even tried apologizing for hurting Sirius like he had, pleading with the boy to forgive him. Sirius would only shake his head and tell Harry it wasn't his fault, and that he had deserved every single blow. And then he would drop the matter and ignore Harry again, closing himself off for hours.

Today, though was the day that they were going to Hogwarts, Harry tried to be excited. He would meet the other Marauders and he would finally get the chance to meet with Dumbledore. And maybe find a way to go home.

Home.

The thought both excited and frightened Harry. On one side he wanted to go back to _his _Sirius. Where the man there was at least slightly sane, and still loved him. He would be able to see all his friends again and possibly be happy again. But on the other side, what all had changed? What damage had he done to the past? How had he changed the future? Would Sirius be alive there? Would he, Harry even be alive? Would Voldemort have taken over? Were his parents alive there? Or were they still dead? The questions came a mile a minute but Harry had to push them away and live here in the now and with what he had. And that was Sirius.

He still didn't know what had triggered all of this, why Sirius was acting this way. It didn't make any sense, Sirius had been better, he was happy again. He had even said it himself. And it hurt Harry to think that it could have been his fault that Sirius was upset again. His father had been ready to say he was sorry to Sirius and to make up. He had been ready to be friends again and then he had seen Sirius with Harry and they had fought, things probably still could have been mended but then he had ruined it by hitting his own father of all bloody people.

All of this was his fault and he was determined that sometime today he fix it, patch everything up. Talk to his father maybe? Since Sirius was definitely not talking to him. There seemed only one person who could heal the man's heart now. And it hurt Harry to think that it wasn't him.

Harry had gone and gotten his school supplies the day after the fight and he had them all packed away in a new trunk. He had also gotten his acceptance letter back and a personal letter from Dumbledore telling him to meet him in his office before the sorting happened. Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. Last night he has packed for Sirius and now all he had to do was wake the boy and it would be time to leave the Inn and go to King's Cross.

Harry put Sirius' shrunken trunk in his other pocket and walked over to the side of the bed where the dog animagus was currently sleeping. Harry knelt by the side of the bed and lightly shook Sirius. Harry was unpleasantly surprised when Sirius' eyes snapped right open and he looked Harry strait in the eyes. The green eyed boy stood still with shock, not being able to say a word. He didn't have to because after only a few solid second of the two staring at each other unblinkingly Sirius pulled away from Harry's hold and slipped out of the other side of the bed.

"Good morning, Sirius," Harry tried as he stood up. But Sirius only nodded his head and pulled on the shirt and pants that Harry had laid out for him the night before.

"I have all your stuff packed and ready, all we had to do is leave, we can get breakfast on the train," Harry said walking over to Sirius with their room keys in his hand. Sirius turned to Harry with dull grey eyes and nodded his head. Harry blinked when he noticed the hand Sirius was holding out, for a second he thought Sirius wanted to hold his hand and his heart skipped a beat.

"My trunk," Sirius said in a sickly hoarse voice. Harry cringed and the thought of Sirius having not spoken in days, or drank any water either. His throat must have hurt so bad. Harry pulled Sirius' trunk out of his pocket and he handed it to the boy, who after receiving his trunk turned and walked right out of the room.

With every step he took Harry felt his heart breaking just a little bit more.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Okay people if you didn't hate me for my first update I bet you hate me now. My depressing muse came to me and hit me on the head. She said, "With hearts of gold, and words so cold, break his soul and... leave you readers wanting more... and feeling strong desires to murder you." Okay so the last lines didn't rhyme but my fairy muse person isn't all that good with poems and so she said screw it and finished it in plain English. Her exact words "Screw that Shakeyspeare person!"

I was also listening to the sound track to "Queen of The Damned" so I was in a depressed kinda mood. All I can say is that the next chapter when Harry and James meet again there will be some... Interesting happenings. heehee I suck so bad right now. But I am typing the next chapter so no worries. You might just get it tomorrow. Or if I get enough reviews tonight.

And has anyone noticed that this is the longest chapter yet?! YAY me!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	11. Chapter 11

Blue Moon

Chapter 11

**HSHS**

Sirius flung himself down on his seat and sighed, in a terribly bad mood, he had been since the fight with James. It was all so confusing, he just didn't want to deal with any of it. And he didn't have to, he was just going to push it all into the back of his head. Harry would leave soon and he wouldn't have to worry about it. The thought hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

Sirius tried not to watch as a sullen looking Harry came into the small train compartment, he convinced himself that he wished Harry would have sat somewhere else so he wouldn't have to deal with the other boy's problems. He could have slapped himself for thinking it but he didn't.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sirius heard the soft voice speaking to him, calling out to him but he blocked it out and turned his head away. The less he heard of or spoke to Harry the better. The boy wouldn't get his heart broken as badly if he just let him go. Let him go now before things got worse.

"Alright, then, I'll just go get something incase you want it later," he heard Harry stand up and he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Don't bother," Sirius closed his eyes and tried to block out what he knew would be Harry's hurt. Turns out he didn't have to, Harry had left anyway. Thank Merlin, the Gryffindor thought relieved. Oh, he knew he was being horrible to Harry, but their were many reasons for it. He wasn't just being mean because he wanted to be, that was way off base. Sirius didn't want anything other than to hold Harry again, to finally be able to kiss him. But he couldn't.

Harry would be leaving soon, and he couldn't be with him or else they'd both get their hearts broken, he had to be real about that. Another major reason, in his mind, was that Harry was so far away from him, so much better than him. Harry deserved someone who would care for him and love him like he knew he couldn't. Sirius was a selfish person and he knew Harry couldn't survive living with him for too long. His love would only kill the boy, destroy his pure heart. He'd already proved that, with the fight they'd had.

So long as he stayed away from Harry he could save his boy some pain, even if he caused him some as well. It would all be for the best, and Harry would see that soon enough. He scoffed at his thoughts, they weren't the only reasons he was mad at Harry, that he felt his love die for the other boy.

Harry had known that he'd wanted more than anything else in the world to make up with his friends and Harry had gone and ruined everything. It didn't matter that his life was ruined so long as _Harry _was happy. It made Sirius' blood boil to think that Harry had betrayed him like that, after everything that had happened between them. If his friends never forgave him it would be all Harry's fault, because Lily had said that they were ready to take him back. To take him back and forgive him! And Harry had gone and messed everything up!

Of course it didn't occur to Sirius that Harry had only been standing up for him, James had been yelling at him and his mother. Harry had felt it his duty to stand up for the both of them, and most of all himself. But Sirius didn't stop to think about this, because like he said before he was a selfish boy and didn't think about others as much as he should.

**HSHS**

When Sirius had said he didn't want any food Harry had taken the liberty to leave the compartment and get his own food, he would get more for Sirius later. After he paid for the small breakfast, with what money he had left he went to explore the compartments, or in other words look for his parents. While munching on some sort of pastry he glanced into every different door he passed by. He ignored all the odd and curious glances he received, he didn't care what all those other people thought of him. They had nothing to do with him or his parents or Sirius.

He had made it to the middle of the train when he, while looking into an empty compartment bumped into someone. Harry was pushed onto the floor, he cursed colorfully when he dropped his breakfast as well. He looked up ready to apologize to the person he had walked into when he froze like a Death Eater who had walked into a party of order members.

"And who might you be," purred a very intrigued Lucius Malfoy. Harry could only stare open mouthed and gaping as the other boy offered him his hand. Harry was hard pressed not to spit on the boy but held the urge back, he noticed he was outnumbered, Malfoy had a few other students around him. So Harry being the, 'cautious' one he was stretched out his hand and took the older Slytherin's offered one.

"Harry Porter," Harry blurted out quickly, he mentally cringed though, he had forgotten all about the fact that he would have needed to change his last name so no one would get suspicious. Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded his head, still not letting go of Harry's hand. Harry noticed suddenly how very close he was to Malfoy and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Lucius Malfoy," the boy said quickly, his eyes searching Harry's face, "Do I know you?" Harry gulped and tried to back away, he was a horrible liar, he knew Malfoy would be able to tell if he did.

Harry felt the hairs on his arm raise when he heard the oily deep voice of one of the students behind Lucius, "He looks like Potter."

"Snape," Lucius acknowledged. "You really think so?"

"Yes, he does!" Came the oddly bright and high pitched voice of one of the Slytherin girls.

"Did I ask you, Bella?" Lucius asked with a slight glare, for once taking his eyes off Harry. Her name made Harry's face light up with anger he almost tried to pull his hand out of Malfoy's grip to curse her.

"Sorry, Lucius, you know how her mouth runs away with her," the girl's soft and sweet voice rang throughout the hall and Lucius smirked.

"Yes, well you should teach her to keep her mouth shut Narcissa , my dear," Lucius turned back to Harry ignoring the gasp from the woman behind him.

"Are you related to Potter, Harry?" Harry almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Malfoy he's my cousin, got a problem with it?" Harry tensed up a bit and turned his head sideways to see three fourths of the Marauders standing behind him with his mother standing proudly by her boyfriend.

"Potter," Malfoy hissed irritated, his grip on Harry tightening, Harry gasped in pain. Harry could practically hear his father growl.

"Let him go, Malfoy unless you want my wand shoved so far up your arrogant arse you walk funny for the rest of your pathetic life," Harry felt his grip loosen just a bit and Harry took that opportunity to pull his hand away, but with Malfoy having held on so hard anyways the force pushed him back and into his father, who still hadn't let his shoulder go.

"Get out of here, now before I get you expelled for hurting another student," the threat in his father's voice promised pain and Harry couldn't help the swell of happiness in his heart.

"For now, Potter but I swear I won't let you get away with this," Malfoy hissed, Harry noticed the boy's wand was clutched tightly in his hand and he told his father so with a shift of his eyes.

"Put it away, unless you want me to confiscate it and give it to the Headmaster. I'm sure he'd love for you to explain what you were thinking when you threatened to attack the newest student both the Head Boy and Girl and a Prefect? I would love to hear it, wouldn't you Lily dear?" James asked with a grin.

"I would," Malfoy practically snarled as he stormed away, felling the Gryffindor's didn't deserve any of his insults. They were far too below him for him to care anyways. Harry was only slightly frightened when he saw Snape send a glare to him and his father, though he felt no fear as Bellatrix and Narcissa walked by him. Only hate.

Harry turned around in James' hold and gave the boy a confused look.

"Not out here, follow us."

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Another chapter finished. I'm also now working on the next chapter as well. You guys are so lucky I picked this story to use all my creative juice for. I didn't' like this chapter though. It was my worst chapter yet. I hope the next one's better. Though it is typed and ready to be submitted to you as well. Give me enough reviews and I'll post it.

_I hope you decide to review!_

...It makes me update faster!

-Bloody


	12. Chapter 12

Blue Moon

Chapter Twelve

**HSHS**

As Harry followed the Marauders back to their compartment, so many different things were running through his head. His father, who he had knocked out the day before had saved him. Why? It didn't make any sense. Unless his mother had talked to him? And his father had called him his cousin, why? He would have to ask his questions later, when he was sure this wasn't some way for them to get back at him. He could have laughed at that, like his mother would do something as childish as that.

James stopped at a compartment and opened it up letting his girlfriend, Remus, Peter and him in before he also joined them and closed the door. When everyone was seated, Harry was sitting by Peter and the other three on the other side. His father sat across from him and Harry was glad Peter had saved a seat between them, he wasn't sure if he would try and strangle the small pudgy kid or not.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Guys this is Harry... Porter?" James introduced everyone, pausing on Harry's last name. Not sure is he had heard right.

"Yeah, Porter," Harry answered uncomfortably. "Hi guys, nice to meet you," Harry added quickly. Peter nodded back when Remus went as far to shake his hand.

"You too, Harry," Remus smiled.

"Why did you help me? Pretend to be my cousin?" Harry blurted out before they could say anything. James looked a tad sullen whether from being cut off from his dramatic speech or from the topic, Harry didn't know. The messy haired boy with hazel eyes sent a glance at the red haired girl beside him. She smiled.

"Well I told James everything that happened after you knocked him out," James scoffed and got ready to protest but Lily didn't let him start, "Sorry knocked him to the ground where the pavement knocked him out. Better James? Good," she went right along in her story not waiting for James to answer.

"I told him he had no right to yell at you or Sirius for kissing, your sexual orientation has nothing to do with the fight they had before they ever met you. None of us have a problem with you being gay," here only Peter shifted in his seat while James looked a tad disgruntled.

"James then realized, after more _talking_ and _discussing_," the girl said a bit sarcastically, "That he had no reason at all to yell at you two, so he asks to be forgiven, of course the stubborn ass that he is, he doesn't allow himself apologize so protecting you from Malfoy was his way of saying he was sorry," Lily smiled and leaned back in her seat, very happy with what she had said.

"Quit being so bossy, Lily! I- BLOODY HELL!" James yelled after Lily punched him in the arm. "Merlin woman! That hurt!" Lily glared at him and huffed slightly before shifting away from James in her seat.

"You deserved it, you pig," James made a most sorry sort of sound and she sighed.

"I hate dating you, I have seemed to have lost all my will to fight against you," Lily sighed and then grinned mischievously, "Not that I can't still annoy you. Before he starts to protest like a child I will tell you this, he _was_ afraid Sirius had replaced him. That's the real reason he was upset. Pouting like a petulant child, he had lost his best friend and hadn't really figured out he wanted him back until Sirius didn't want to come back anymore," James' eyes widened and he looked horrified.

"I didn't say anything like that!" His voice was a lot more high pitched than before and it made Harry grin.

"You did so! Don't lie! You're only making yourself look stupid!" Lily said with an air of arrogance. Remus looked to Harry and smiled.

"They are both quite childish, that's why they're perfect for each other," James seemed extremely pleased and he smiled at Remus. While Lily looked like she wanted to hit Remus instead of James.

"I don't fancy sitting by either of you anymore," even as she said it she slumped in her seat and pouted like a child. After everyone's laughs had subsided the room was once again quiet so Harry tried to start the conversation over.

"You didn't answer my other question though, why did you pretend to be my cousin?" Harry asked. James' head shot up and he ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Thought you had forgotten about that, you're too smart for your own good. Well, as much of an idiot as this is going to make me sound, it just kind of slipped out. It felt right to say, you looked really uncomfortable and that's how I figured I could help you... maybe? And plus the reaction Malfoy had was priceless, he looked about ready to explode. The overgrown fairy," that had everyone in the room start in a new round of laughs. When they calmed down some more, Remus took a look between both Harry and James.

"But really, you two do look a lot alike, you can't deny it," there was only good humor and curiosity in his voice, no suspicion like their was in Malfoy's. James squinted at Harry and nodded his head,

"We are both devilishly handsome," a grin covered Harry's face but fell away when he heard James' next words, "But you're waaaaaay shorter than me though," Harry felt a strong urge to smack James for that. He didn't have to worry though his mother had it covered.

"You're so rude, James. Sorry Harry he can't help himself, he tends to have what we normal people call diarrhea of the mouth, where the things he says just can't be stopped. They spill right out no matter what he does," Remus supplied. Lily made a disgusted face but laughed along with everyone else, while James seemed to be sulking. Harry could have sworn he heard a '...do not...' Wanting to make his father less uncomfortable and get the last of his questions answered Harry changed the subject.

"I don't know whether you hate me or not but that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you forgive Sirius? Truthfully? All of you?" The serious tone in Harry's voice had everyone really paying attention and when he asked in question the room, if it wasn't before, completely sobered.

"I do," Remus didn't even wait for a pause at the end of Harry's sentence. He knew his answer and had for a long time. He was ready to have his best friend back, he had been so angry with himself for not doing something about it a long time ago. Lily nodded her head as well agreeing.

"Me too," hers was chorused by Peter, but Harry was more interested in James' answer, because he would be the most key element to saving Sirius.

"I think I forgave him the moment after it happened, I was just too stubborn to admit it," James said not looking at anyone but out the window. Harry smiled.

"Good, because he needs you guys now, where I can't help him," Harry hid the pain on his face by joining his father in looking out the window. The trees were gorgeous in the summer, he hadn't ever really cared until now when he was trying to avoid the stares of the rest of the people in the compartment. He felt almost stupid so he held his breath and turned back to them all.

"Are you all willing to talk to him?" Everyone in the room nodded showing Harry they were. He opened his mouth to explain everything that had happened after the fight in the cafe. Leaving out the shower details and some of the things Sirius had said to him about not loving him anymore. They didn't need to know that, just the things that were affecting their friendship.

"What do we have to do?" James asked in a solemn voice.

"Be his friends."

**HSHS**

Harry walked the four of them back to the compartment he had been in with Sirius, he nodded to the door signaling for them to go in. But before they could open it up Lily stopped them.

"You aren't going in there?" Harry shook his head.

"He doesn't need me like he needs you guys," the hurt in his voice clear to everyone there.

"You're his friend now too, Harry, you should come with us," Harry turned a sad smile to Remus.

"No, not right now. I can talk to him later, you guys need to work this out," Harry said as sincerely as he could. He wanted nothing more than to join them and find out what was really wrong with Sirius. But he knew Sirius wanted nothing to do with him now and he was going to give the boy his peace.

"Go, please? For Sirius?" Harry urged, with reluctant nods they all agreed and made their was closer to the door. James stayed by Harry's side.

"You're a good friend, Harry, thanks for doing this . For Sirius and for us. We all needed it," Harry felt at least some happiness from hearing words like that from the man he had always longed to meet.

"Yeah, you were the good kick in the arse we all needed," Remus said with a wide spread grin.

"Thanks, now go. Before I really kick you all," they smiled at him and then turned away, ready to make amends with one of their oldest friends.

Harry watched them go with sad and slightly bleary eyes. They were the family he had never had, and now they were leaving him once again. But different this time he had made them go. He turned away from them and when he heard the door close he ran as fast as he could. He ran until he reached the very back of the train where the bathrooms were. He pulled open one of the magically enlarged doors and sat himself on a closed toilet. He felt the fat hot tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes, and he didn't want to stop them.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **So the next chapter they talk to Sirius and they get to Hogwarts. Harry gets to talk to Dumbledore and he gets sorted. next chapter is long and hopefully a tad less bit angsty. I don't' know. Maybe not. I just seem to be in a really bad mood these past days, I hope it helped not hurt the story. Tell me what you think. I might update again. but so you know, I also hated this chapter. Sorry for the sucky writing they will get better soon! I promise!

_I hope you decide review!_

-Bloody


	13. Chapter 13

Blue Moon

Chapter Thirteen

**HSHS**

"You realize, that you might not be sorted into the same house that you were in before?" The calm and soothing voice intoned. Harry nodded his head and picked at a few loose strings in the chair he was sitting in.

"Then I'd say that it's time for you to get into your robes and head to the feast," Harry looked up, his eyes slightly wide.

"You mean you won't be coming with me?"

"I thought you knew the way?" The white brows came together as clear blue eyes looked on Harry with some concern. Harry turned his face down and bit the corner of his bottom lip.

"I do," Dumbledore took a lemon drop into his mouth and he let his old wrinkled hands come together in his lap.

"Then what's the matter?"

Harry shook his head slightly and stood up, "Nothing, sir. I'll be fine," Harry nodded to Dumbledore and didn't really give him a chance to speak to him again. He was nervous, and he didn't want to be here anymore, he'd had "the talk" and he didn't need anymore shrinking. Telling the old man his story, not holding anything back, not even what had happened with Sirius, Harry was now a little more than embarrassed. The advice given had been good, and had been what he needed to hear from someone but he was now slightly afraid of what Dumbledore thought of him.

Would he hate him for being gay? Would he even remember in the future? Or had he always known, much like the Dumbledore he remembered.

**HSHS**

Harry tugged at the standard black school robes he'd bought only a day or so ago. He didn't want to do this, the hall would be full of waiting and hungry students, they'd eat him up. The stares would make him nervous, and he'd look around for Sirius, and trip or something. Make a fool of himself before he had the chance to be sorted.

Two small house elves saved Harry the trouble of actually having to decide whether he was going to turn tail and leave, to never come back or go in and throw himself to the wolves. They'd opened the doors and now he was being forced to walk in, he knew now that he looked stupid. Even more so, he knew he looked hideous, the bright lights beating down on him, showing how pale and sickly he must've looked. He had to be sweating, he knew he was, the little hairs on the back of his neck were sticking to him. He hoped to Merlin he didn't stink.

His steps were small at first, and then when the talking came to a halt, and all eyes moved to look at him he gulped and sped his steps up. He was too nervous to walk too slowly. He made his way to the aged woman with a tight bun in her hair, holding a list in her hands and standing next to a stool with a child just now stepping off of it.

"Mr. Porter," the stern woman said, and Harry took note of the fact that this woman was Minerva McGonagall. Harry didn't look into her eyes, or those of anyone else as he walked past the small child going off to the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat nervous, as Dumbledore introduced him to the school, he couldn't help looking to the Gryffindor table, knowing that he'd be sitting there not long from now and that Sirius would have even more of a chance to hurt him.

His eyes turned away quickly when he spotted the handsome, and stone faced Sirius Black looking directly at him. He could have tugged his hair out when he caught sight of a smirking Lucius Malfoy, who's hand was moving quickly under the table making Narcissa Black's face crinkle into a look of pleasure, though the entire time the blond was staring at him. He felt sick to his stomach.

He couldn't take his eyes away though, his sick fascination making him feel even worse. He was beyond thankful when a darkness covered his eyes and a coarse voice enter his mind.

_Back again, eh?_

Harry nodded his head, letting the hat read his mind.

_My, my haven't you changed._ It wasn't a question, and that worried Harry slightly.

_You aren't as stubborn, and outspoken as you used to be, Potter You've lost courage... Though sustained your loyalty to the ones you love. _Harry felt nervous for some reason. Had his apparent change dented his chances of getting back into Gryffindor? And when did this even happen?

_You've let some boy stifle your voice? Your spirit? You aren't the Harry Potter that I'm fate bound to meet again. Harry Potter, you've become Harry Porter after all._

Harry felt his stomach sink. What was the hat talking about? What did he mean?

"_Please? What's going on?" _

_You've let yourself fall, Harry Porter. You are not the same._

"_Stop, this. What are you even saying? It doesn't make sense!" _

_It makes sense. You just aren't able to hear anymore. _

"_Please?!" _

"Hufflepuff!"

**HSHS**

Harry's eyes burned slightly, how had this happened? how had he been sorted into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor? He hadn't noticed any changes in himself, he was the same person. He was still Harry Potter. Right?

"Porter, huh?" Harry was broken from his thoughts as he heard a deep and cheerful voice come from behind him, he turned around and came face to...chest with a boy who looked oddly familiar to him.

"Yea," Harry said as he looked as closely as he could manage at the other boy, while at the same time trying not to look like a stalker.

"I'm Amos Diggory. Nice to meet you," the tall Hufflepuff stuck his hand out and Harry shook it slightly shocked that the person who he was talking to was the same person he'd met so far into the future. He looked so much like his son had at this age, it was almost scary.

Harry's green eyes took in the gray eyes that looked so much like Cedric's and he gulped slightly, "You too... So you're Hufflepuff too?" Harry said trying to find something to say as they walked to the common room. It was hard trying to pretend like he didn't know his way to the Hufflepuff commons, or anywhere else around here.

"Yes, for seven years," Amos said looking a little oddly down at Harry, though the joking tone in his voice let Harry relax a little.

When they'd made it to the commons Harry nodded to Amos, and followed him up to his new dorm, trying his hardest not to think that if he'd been in Gryffindor that he'd be in the same room as Sirius. He may have been fighting with the Gryffindor but it didn't mean that he wanted to be so far away from him.

"Well I have to go and make the rounds... It was nice meeting you Harry," Amos walked to Harry and laid hishand on Harry's shoulder, the shorter boy was only marginally uncomfortable when the hand lingered for a little longer than appropriate.

Harry tried to smile, and managed a mangled version before turning away from the admittedly handsome boy and going to the bed that had his trunk sitting at the end of it. Harry didn't bother undressing, he was too tired, too stressed and too...everything. He just wanted sleep now. Thoughts of Sirius, of the Marauders, Lucius and the Slytherins and now Amos would have to wait until tomorrow, when classes started.

**HSHS**

**A/N:** I hope no one is mad at me about putting Harry in Hufflepuff, but I do have reasons, trust me. And when the hat was talking to Harry I hope no one thought I was knocking Hufflepuff's in anyway. I wasn't. They're my second favorite, I was just trying to say that Harry didn't have the qualities of a Gryffindor so much anymore, and that right now he fit better in Hufflepuff. And I didn't want him and Sirius together to be honest, I love torture. XD

Sorry that it took so long to update, I've just been busy lately. Tons of school work now. Ugh, and I hadn't had inspiration in the longest time.

More Sirius and Harry to come soon enough.

--And by the way, I haven't read over this again so there will have been spelling and grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I'll go back and fix it all later. lol

--I did go back and change the hat's talk to Harry, I added that he was loyal, but I didn't take out that he lost courage. He did lose courage where it came to Sirius, yes after he hit his father, because that took some damn courage. And my saying that doens't mean he's lost it all, you don't have to be a freaking coward to be in Hufflepuff, they have some courage and lots of loyalty, just look a Cedric. And yeah you can argue that Harry should be in Gryffindor anyways, because he still has some courage, but to me right now that'd just be like another Peter sorting. And plus its more drama if he's not in Gryffindor. lol Or at least a different kind. You'll see, I promise. grins

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	14. Chapter 14

Blue Moon

Chapter Fourteen

**HSHS**

Amos took Harry's wrist and guided him past a corner and into the Entrance Hall and out until they were a good ways to the Care of Magical Creatures class. They'd be working in the forest, their first day and Harry was nervous but he gulped down his fears. It wasn't class that he was worried so much about... More that he'd run into Sirius during said class.

And he was right to worry, his time tables had told him that he would be having class with the Gryffindors today, and since he'd signed up for all the same classes as Sirius, all the classes he had with Gryffindor would be with Sirius.

"No worries, Harry, this class is a breeze so long as you read your book, that is, everyone thinks so. It's all just memorization really, but you know I'll help you with anything you need. This is my best class," Amos offered with a slight grin. Harry realized that Amos had just called himself stupid. His best class was the one that was easiest, according to Amos...

Harry shook off his amusement and nodded his head smiling back at his friend, "Thanks."

**HSHS**

James let his eyes wander as he leaned against a tree, one which he'd carved his and Lily's names into, cheesy... Yes. But she's liked it, that is of course after she'd gotten over the fact that his spell had permanently damaged the poor magical tree.

Sirius looked over to his best friend, almost enjoying their casual and comfortable silence, something he'd missed for a very, very long time. "Mate, look!" Sirius said giggling over at his fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom.

"Lookit that oaf," there was some affection in his voice so anyone listening in would know that Sirius wasn't making fun of the tall and slightly awkward young man. He was talking to the young Alice, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Blimey, they're perfect for each other," James lifted a finger to his grinning mouth and began to bite at one of the nails. His bright hazel eyes looked away from the young soon to be couple to scan the gathering crowd of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, but what caught his wandering attentions sent his mind into a slight frenzy. Amos Diggory and Harry were practically walking hand in hand (or hand on arm, really) as they came toward the purposely cleared area of the forest. He needed to distract Sirius, and then maybe he wouldn't have to see what James knew would throw his friend off the deep end.

"Right so... Hear about the last Cannon match? They really... sucked..." James drifted off as his best mate pushed himself off of the tree beside him to walk right past him. "Damn."

"...yeah so Harry, how about for lunch I take you to the kitchen and then for a stroll through the castle?" Amos said with a charming smile on his face. Harry nodded his head as he shifted a little and smiled up at the older and taller Hufflepuff, glad to have at least one friend here. As he did though, almost unseen to others, he slipped on and upturned root. He slid a little closer to Amos purely by accident, who's free arm moved out to hold tighter to Harry's other arm, almost instinctually moving him closer to his larger frame.

Sirius' eyes widened and he felt something inside him clench and freeze. His fists balled up as his mind ran wild with possibilities of why Harry and Amos were so touchy with each other. It had only been a day (and a night), and Harry was already flirting with another boy? Had Harry lied to him about his feelings? As far as he could tell the raven haired Hufflepuff had.

"Harry?" the boy in question stopped his slightly giggling laughter at his own clumsiness as he heard the baritone that was so familiar to him.

The bright green eyes that Sirius had come to feel for so deeply searched wildly before stopping on him. Harry stood strait again and slowly tugged his arm from Amos, now able to stand on his own.

"Sirius... it's not what..." Harry was interrupted as Professor Kettleburn came from behind a few trees with some off creature or another coming in after him on a sort of leather leash.

"Settle down class! Settle down now! Time for the lesson! Hufflepuff over here by me, and Gryffindors on that side, now move along children, we don't have all day. I must take roll before the lesson," Harry looked back at Sirius, a sick feeling settling in his stomach as Amos gently took his wrist and walked to the group of Hufflepuffs.

"Come on, Harry. It's time for class..."

**HSHS**

"Cheer up, Harry!" said a short, but pretty blonde girl as she was coming down the stairs. She sat beside the boy on the couch and put an arm around his shoulders.

"All will be well," said a long haired Asian girl, finishing Alice's sentence for her. She sat her astronomy book down in her lap too look up at Harry and Alice on the couch. Harry nodded his head and placed a piece of parchment into one of his books, his Care of Magical creatures essay that was due next week.

"Thanks guys," the girls smiled brightly at the new student, they may not have known what was wrong but it didn't really matter. The fellow Hufflepuff had been sitting alone doing his work, looking for the world that he was at his wits end.

"You going to dinner with Amos? Or do you want to go with us?" The second girl named Lisa asked as she scooted closer to Harry and Alice with a smile.

"Actually, I'm going to the library, I need to do some research. I'll just go by the kitchens later. You guys should just go and have dinner, you shouldn't bother waiting for me..."

A stout but fit young man with dark reddish-orange hair, who wearing gold and black stripped tie dropped onto the chair beside the girls and Harry.

"You sure?" Harry grinned at the young man.

"Yes, but thanks, Abbot," Harry said finally standing. "Tell Amos that I'll be back after a while and not to worry, I know my way to the library and back. I promise," Harry knew the other boy well enough now that he knew that he would worry no matter what he said.

"Right, mate," Stuart Abbot said leaning back and grinning up at Harry. "I'll just have all the girls to myself then..."

"Yeah right," Alice said smiling over at Stuart.

"We'll tell him, Harry," Lisa said as she stood as well, holding onto Alice's hand and Stuart's tie.

"Thanks," Harry was out of the common room entrance with only a small smile and a wave to his friends. He wasn't really going to the library though, and lying to those people wasn't something he liked to do, he just really wanted some time to himself now. He wanted to clear his head, and the only place that he could think of now that could help him, was... well a ways away.

**HSHS**

Sirius bit his bottom lip as he looked around the Great Hall, Harry wasn't at his table, but it wasn't like he cared. Harry had missed lunch to be with Diggory it didn't surprise him that he was missing dinner as well, it only hurt.

Sirius dropped his fork and stood from the table, not hungry any more. His movements caused his friend to look up at him, he heard Remus, "Padfoot?"

"What's up?" James asked.

"I'm gone. I'll see you lot later, I'm not hungry anymore," and before any of them could say anything else Sirius was walking away from the table, with four sets of eyes on his retreating back.

Once he'd decided where he would wander off too he set off in the direction of the exit. While he was busy off in his own world thinking of a certain short and green eyed Potter, his mind beyond gone, he felt his shoulder hit someone else's pushing them both away with the force.

"Oi! Watch it, git," Sirius shouted, as he caught himself from losing balance and falling like the other person had. He was not in a good mood at all tonight, and this had not helped. The person he'd bumped into had fallen back, hitting the wall they had been close to.

"Excuse you, you're the one who bumped into me." Sirius eyes widened slightly. It was Amos.

Sirius held his ground, trying and failing to put all his anger in the back of his mind and not taking all this out on Amos. "You were in my bloody way, and I suggest you get the hell out of it now, unless you want to be on the more dangerous end of my wand, _mate_."

Amos felt the threat, he wasn't stupid enough to go against Sirius Black but he refused to back away like a coward, "You better watch it, Black," Amos said standing up strait and off the wall.

Sirius couldn't stand that this was the boy that Harry apparently liked better. He hadn't even gotten a day to sort things out and go to talk to Harry, when this jerk had moved in on his territory and taken advantage of Harry. He saw it happen before he realized what he was doing, his hands moved out and shoved Diggory so hard against the wall that he heard the dull thud that was his head hitting the wall. 

"You stay the hell away from Harry, you poncy little queen," Sirius felt his lip curl up and he pointed his wand at the Hufflepuff, who's hands were holding onto the back of his head while he tried to get himself together. With a gasping breath he retaliated in what seemingly had Sirius in such a bad mood.

"Why should I? Harry obviously doesn't want to see any of you, you're the bastard Black, why would he waste his time!" Amos didn't know where the words had come from, and looking back later he would still be amazed by his courageous and slightly stupid words, of course he wouldn't have time in the immediate future as Sirius dropped his wand and hit him so hard all he saw was black.

"Sirius!" The dark haired teen turned around and came almost face to face with the boy he'd been fighting over only seconds ago.

"What are you doing?!" The panic in Harry's voice was clear as he came to a halt in front of Sirius, trying to look around him and down at the unconscious Amos Diggory. "What happened to him?" Sirius shook his head,

"Nothing," Harry's eyes gave Sirius a once over and he noticed it right away, other than the fact that his wand hand had red knuckles, he looked really hurt, and beyond that pissed off. Harry's hand shot out and he took Sirius' hand into his own, he held on even when he felt the other boy tugging to get free.

"Stop being a big baby," Harry winced slightly at the redness of the knuckles, had he really hit Amos that hard? For what? Harry looked up at Sirius a little sadly, "What happened?"

Sirius' jaw clenched and he looked down at Harry, the edge in his eyes made Harry want to turn away from him and run to hide, he looked to angry, it almost scared him.

"Sirius, please..."

"Why do you care? You just want to know so you can go to Dumbledore and give him the full story, get me expelled or something like that?" Harry felt his own anger jump at that. What was he talking about?!

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Sirius actually pulled his hand this time and it jerked out of Harry's hand with enough force to make him lose his balance and fall into his chest. Sirius, not even a day or so ago would have held onto him, even if he was confused about what he felt for Harry, but he wasn't confused anymore. He put his hands on Harry's arms and pushed him away standing him up on his own again.

"I don't know, you tell me. Why would you go running into Diggory's arms after only a day?" Harry bit his lip and tried to stop himself from exploding.

"A day? Are you kidding me? It's been over a week! You've been ignoring me, and treating me like dirt! Or did you forget?" Harry clenched his fists and glared angrily at Sirius, who apparently didn't have a defense for himself when it came to this.

"And don't think we could have talked anything out! You wouldn't have let me, or at least I would have talked but you'd have blocked me out like it was nothing! I don't know what I did... I don't know what changed your mind... about us... but you could have done me the favor of telling me you were done with me instead of letting me follow after you for a week like a lost puppy. You could have at least _talked _to me!" Harry sounded more hurt than anything now and Sirius hated it. But he wasn't going to do anything about it now, he couldn't apologize he didn't know how to.

"You wouldn't have understood, and you wouldn't now either," Sirius moved down to pick up his wand and put it in his pocket.

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm just dumb little Harry, I would never be able to understand you, Sirius, not as deeply disturbed as you are," Harry pushed past Sirius, and crouched down by Amos. The Gryffindor felt his fist clench and his nails begin to dig into skin when Harry lent his face down and whispered in Amos' ear, when Harry put his hand on the fallen boys chest, and when he ran his hand over the boy's face.

"Keep him away from me, _Potter_, unless you want a walking deformity for a boyfriend," Sirius spat before moving past them and pushing the doors open to get the hell out of the castle.

Harry gave Sirius a bitter glare before taking his wand and attempting to levitate Amos, he had to get him to the Hospital wing now, and forget about Sirius.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **The end of this chapter was hard to write, I didn't want them to fight, honestly. I wanted them to kiss and be cute, but I just didn't end up typing that. I'm sorry. but hey that just means a more explosive next meeting. There could be tongues involved if I get a few great reviews... heehee

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	15. Chapter 15

Blue Moon

Chapter Fifteen

**HSHS**

It'd been about a month, they had hardly looked at each other, they avoided one another at all costs. And when they did run into each other, they moved away as quickly as possible. It made Harry sick to think about what happened to them, and even sicker to think about what could have happened with them if things hadn't gotten so messed up.

October was coming soon, so Quidditch would be in full swing and the Halloween feast as well, there was even some talk of a dance, but it was mostly a rumor at this point. Harry sort of hoped there wouldn't be one, he didn't want to have to face Sirius, because he knew who would ask him, and who would later be angry about it.

Amos. He was a problem, Harry couldn't find it in himself to like the young man. It wasn't that he didn't find him attractive, or enjoy his company or the attention that he gave him- he did, honestly. But sometimes it was just too much, Amos was too much, and Harry couldn't seem to muster up feelings for anyone other than- well someone he wasn't very happy with at the moment.

He missed Sirius, every time he saw the other boy he seemed to be getting happier and healthier and just…better. And he was left here, the same as before, though sick with upset. Not that he was one brooding mass walking the halls of Hogwarts with a blonde Hufflepuff God attached to his arm, it was just whenever he saw Sirius when he got to acting like that.

"Harry, you alright mate?" asked Stuart Abbot as they walked out of their Herbology class, Harry looked up and gave his friend an absent smile.

"Sure," Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued his solitary walk to the castle. He had potions next, he was one of two of the only Hufflepuffs in the class, not many people liked the class- and he didn't blame them, it was taught by Professor "Sir-Sucks-Up-A-Lot" Slughorn.

Harry was only lucky that the man didn't find anything special about him, and pretty much left him alone. Though his mother seemed to really be in his favor, she was most definitely his "teacher's pet." Poor Mum.

With his thoughts on lighter subjects he made his way into the classroom, he was a little on the late side, and he was sad to see that his table had been taken. So he was going to have to sit off to the side by himself, wonderful, just exactly what he wanted. No, really.

Harry sighed and dropped his books onto the table, and took his seat, trying his hardest not to look around for any signs of Sirius. He'd learned it was just best, for his own state of mind, not to search for the other young man, he wouldn't respond to Harry and he wouldn't look for him either. And it would only hurt Harry to actually see it, again that is.

**HSHS**

"You're gonna be late, Black! Lateeeee!" Sirius threw a glare over his shoulder at the floating abomination known as Peeves the Poltergeist, he blew his long and fringe of bangs out of his eyes and he loosened his tie and continued to run down the hall.

He'd been setting up for the Marauder's latest prank, and one of the first (as if) pranks of the year. And as a result he was late for potions, the spell hadn't worked exactly how he'd wanted it to, so he'd had to try out a few modification spells, and it'd taken him a bit longer to take care of then he'd thought it would.

He'd gone down to the Slytherin entrance and used the spell he'd nicked out of Slughorn's office and he'd changed the common room password. The part of the spell he'd modified was the one where no one but himself could change back the password back. He was evil, yes, indeed.

Sirius practically ran into the door as he came to a halt in front of the room, he didn't bother to fix his hair or robes as he pulled open the door and breathless took a step in. His wild grin, and tussled hair made a few of the girls turn around and bury their faces in their books as they blushed like crazy.

"Mr. Black, you're late. You realize?" Slughorn asked as he turned away from the board where he'd been writing a few of today's potion's ingredients down.

"Oh, no. Am I, really?" Sirius asked as he moved over to his table next to Remus and dropped his books.

"No, Mr. Black everyone's been paired up already. You're to work with Potter. He was late as well," the grin on Sirius' face immediately dropped as he stood with his hand still resting on his book.

"We don't have all day now, do we, Mr. Black?" Sirius grit his teeth and he snatched his book back up and stiffly walked over to where he'd noticed that Harry was sitting.

"Good, good. Everyone get to work now, I want a vial of the potion, and a parchment with the answers to the questions on page seventy on my desk by the end of class. Don't forget the golden rule children! Have fun!" The plump man sat back down at his desk at the side of the classroom where he opened up his grading book to began looking over some essays.

Harry tried not to look at Sirius, but it was so hard, _so _hard. He was right there, just sitting a the desk "copying" the ingredients and steps for the potion. It would be so easy to slip up and just stare at him. But he didn't, instead he began to collect what they'd need for the potion.

Harry had already begun to chop up the dandelion when the deep voice so close to him spoke up, "You're doing the potion. I'll do the questions," Harry was so startled the knife in his hands slipped and nicked him on the end of his finger. Harry hissed in pain and immediately dropped the knife feeling utterly stupid.

Harry was shocked once again when the tan hand of the young man sitting next to him took his own hand, "What'd you go and do that for?" Sirius couldn't help himself, it was hard enough not acknowledging Harry on a day to day basis, and even harder when he was sitting beside him, but it was impossible for him to do it when he noticed that he was practically the cause of the other boy cutting himself.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said meekly as the small sting in his finger began to subside, he looked up at Sirius, shocked (again) as the other boy muttered a spell that completely closed the wound. He was so concentrated and…handsome, Harry felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

Harry's eyes went wide as the clear and deep dark eyes of Sirius moved up to meet his own. Harry didn't know how long they stayed like that, it could have been seconds or minutes, but neither cared. Only when their potion cave an angry hiss did they give a small start and go back to their work.

Harry immediately began to add the ingredients that the potion demanded, and Sirius got as far as writing their names on the top of the paper before he stopped. He'd decided his time was better spent looking up at Harry.

Harry huffed in irritation, it wasn't exactly the color it was supposed to be. He brushed his bangs out of the way and he reached for the mermaid gills, maybe he needed a little bit more…

"I know you don't particularly like me right now, but I didn't think you'd want to blow me up," Sirius said in a slow drawl.

Harry almost visibly shivered at the sound of Sirius' slow and deliberate drawl, it was so- he shook the thought out of his head and he turned to give Sirius a curious look.

"The gills. Don't add anymore or you'll blow us up," Harry almost immediately dropped the gills back onto the table.

"What do we do? It's not plum like it's supposed to be. It's more…I don't even know what," Harry sat back in his chair slightly miffed at the potion, as Sirius stood up nearer to both Harry and the potion. He took a second and then he seemed to decide on what it needed.

"I guess Snape's not the only one good in this class," Harry said as he got back up and looked into the cauldron, the color was spot on. "What'd you do?"

"Not enough of the dandelion petals, and it needed a good stir or two," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, though he didn't show it, he was inwardly proud of himself. He'd had Lily tutoring him for about three weeks now. He was obviously getting good, and hearing it from Harry was enough to make his inside do a little flip.

"How many questions have you done?" Harry asked as he sat down, the potion needed about five minutes to simmer before they could let it cool, off the burner and then bottle it.

"None," Sirius couldn't help the grin that slowly made it's way onto his face. Harry gave the other boy a mock glare as he reached across him for Sirius' quill and parchment, with their names and the number one, being the only things on there.

"Well done," Harry said as he sat back down in his chair, he noticed that it was suspiciously a bit closer to Sirius then it had been before, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll do them," Harry didn't mind, and Sirius knew, so he didn't dispute the messy haired teens decision to do the work. But as he sat back his mind ran with more important things than a few questions about dandelion healing properties.

"How's your finger?" Harry didn't pause in his work, the quill was writing furiously jotting down the answers.

"All better, how'd you know that spell?" Sirius gave a shrug of his shoulders, though he realized that Harry couldn't see it so he answered.

"Need to learn a few healing spells when you have the friends that I have," Harry turned and gave Sirius a small smile. Even through the things that had happened to them, Harry couldn't help but be at least a little happy about the fact that Sirius had his friends back.

As Harry continued with his writing Sirius became more and more nervous. He hadn't talked to Harry in so long, and he'd figured speaking to him would make the whole talking bit less and less hard, but it only seemed to make it worse. He was running out of things to say, and he absolutely refused to bring up either the weather or Quidditch, he wasn't a complete loser.

"How are the two of you getting on, then?" Sirius noticed that immediately Harry's back went straight, and his breathing quickened a bit, but he pretended that he hadn't noticed a thing.

"If you mean Amos, then you need to know that their isn't a "two of us." But he's doing just fine," Harry answered as he finished off the fourth question in the book.

"What, you two break up?" Harry sat the quill down with an agitated sigh.

"We weren't together in the first place," Harry said as he turned a little to face Sirius. When he didn't get an immediate reply he went on, "And why do you want to know anyway?"

Harry hadn't meant to seem rude or anything, but he couldn't help it. Talking about this brought back up some of the more unpleasant feelings he'd been having in the past month.

"Just curious," Sirius said simply before shutting back up and letting Harry finish off the last two questions. And while he did, he took the cauldron of the burner, and let it cool before he went and got a label and a vial for the potion. When he came back Harry was closing his book and he'd already returned Sirius' quill to his bag.

As Sirius labeled their vial, Harry sat and just stared, not speaking, not knowing what to say. Sirius got some of the potion and then he dumped the rest out before cleaning their station. But as he finished and reached to take their things up to Professor Slughorn's desk Harry finally did speak up.

"And you?" Sirius turned to give him a confused look and Harry added to his question, "How are you doing?"

Sirius shrugged and sat back down in his chair holding onto the potion sample, "Well as good as can be expected, I guess. Hand's all healed up," Sirius said thinking back to when he'd punched Amos Diggory in the face. Whether it had been wrong or right, he still felt a swell of joy whenever the thought about it.

"I figured as much," Harry said as he looked disappointedly at Sirius' hand, the immature way that he'd brought that up put Harry off, and the way he's said it was so…arrogant. He'd figured that maybe, just maybe Sirius would be big enough to not even mention it. But of course he was wrong, he always was when it came to Sirius.

Harry got up to turn in the paper, and Sirius followed almost immediately with the potion in hand, the second they'd sat the things down the bell rang and Harry rushed back to his seat to grab his book and bag and then go.

Harry made it to the hallway when he heard a voice call after him.

"Harry, wait!" The dark haired boy turned and faced Sirius, and the older of the two was shocked to see the slight anger in Harry's eyes.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked.

"You haven't changed at all. I should have…I shouldn't have expected that you would," Harry turned and he made it to the corner before he felt Sirius' strong hand on his arm.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The way you talked about your hand, you don't feel at all bad for hitting Amos," Harry said angrily as he tried to yank his arm away from Sirius' grip, but it didn't work, the other boy was far too strong.

"Why should I feel bad?" Sirius asked with steadily narrowing eyes, just the thought of Diggory made him want to hit something, or bet yet someone.

"He didn't do anything, and you just punched him!" Harry said giving up on trying to get away from Sirius, he didn't even resist when the other boy moved him so that he was now facing Sirius.

"I didn't hit him for nothing, Harry, don't be so thick," Harry gave Sirius an affronted look and once again tried to break loose from Sirius.

"Besides the fact that he swooped in on you like a great bat, he called me-" Sirius stopped himself, he didn't want to admit that what Diggory had said about him had actually gotten to him.

"Never mind then," Sirius said letting go of Harry and actually walking off. Harry was left standing there with slightly wide and confused eyes, for a moment he considered just walking off, but he just couldn't. Damn.

"No! Sirius, wait," Harry jogged a bit to catch up with Sirius once again, though the other could take much farther strides so Harry was having a bit of trouble keeping pace with him.

"Just stop. Tell me what he called you Sirius," the taller of the two sighed, angry that he'd said anything in the first place. He should just learn to leave well enough alone in the future.

"Sirius," Harry practically tripped when he walked even faster so that he could stop in front of Sirius and block his escape.

"What did he say to you?" Sirius had been forced to stop so that he wouldn't run Harry over, and now that he had stopped he couldn't bring himself to move around Harry. He couldn't stand to be any farther from him, not anymore.

"It's nothing, just a stupid-"

"It's not stupid, now tell me," Sirius looked down at Harry and just stared at him for a moment, before he plucked up some of his Gryffindor courage and got over whatever embarrassment he felt.

"He called me the bastard Black, and he said that you wouldn't even bother to waste your time on me," Harry's eyes got a lot larger as he took in this information. He found it hard to believe that Amos would say such a thing, but Sirius didn't have any reason to lie now that he knew he and Amos weren't together (and had never been).

"I can't believe that he…" Sirius didn't want to hear it anymore, Harry wasn't even mad. He shouldn't have said anything. Sirius moved around Harry and began walking down the hall again.

It took a second for it to register to Harry that Sirius was walking away again but when he did realize it Harry tore down the hallway after him. His hand moved to grab onto the other boy's arm, as he dropped his bag and book on the floor. Sirius was forced to a stop, at least until Harry tugged on his hand.

"Why wouldn't I waste my time on you, you great git?" Harry forced Sirius to turn around and face him, and when he did Harry couldn't stop himself. Everything had been building up for so long, he'd had to go for so long without the other boy and it had physically and mentally hurt him day after day.

He was so tired of resisting, of being angry and hurt. He didn't want to feel any of it anymore, all he wanted was to be with Sirius. And as all of these things came rushing to the surface, a flushed and heated Harry leaned up and pressed his lips against Sirius's own.

At first he was too shocked to react even in the slightest, but when it really sunk in that Harry was kissing him, Sirius pressed his own lips back against Harry's more firmly. His arms almost immediately went around the shorter boy as they both moved, leaving Harry pressed against the cool stone wall.

His hands slowly moved up Sirius's arms and wrapped around his neck as he pressed his body more fully against the other's. Sirius opened Harry's mouth with his own, and their tongues slowly began to touch and taste what they'd both desired for so long now.

When they both pulled away from the kiss for air, they were out of breathe, but neither cared. Sirius dipped his head and pressed his forehead gently against Harry's own, letting their noses almost touch, and their breath's to mingle as they both came down from the height of their kiss.

"You-" Harry cut Sirius short as he leaned upwards to once against press their lips together in a kiss. All thoughts of potions, dropped books, and blonde Hufflepuff's behind, Harry just let himself go, kissing the one person he'd needed for such a long time now.

**HSHS**

**A/N:** So I decided that since I've been such a bad Marry, I'd give you guys a nice not bad drama filled chapter. I thought you deserved a treat for waiting so long. I hope everyone liked it, I know I loved writing a (FINALLY) happy-ish chapter. Haha

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	16. Chapter 16

Blue Moon

Chapter Sixteen

**HSHS**

"Your move, Harry," Harry lifted his head and glared at the boy across from him.

"Obviously, you know I'm not blind," Harry drawled as he started back intently at the board in front of him. Oh, Remus thought he was smart, but Harry had been battling Ron for years, he had picked up a few tricks.

"Well if you're anything like me without my glasses, then you are," James commented as he dropped himself on the couch next to Sirius.

"Oh, cuss," Harry groaned. He'd lost, and the game had startled literally four and less than a quarter minutes ago. He was terrible.

"No worries, Harry, you'll get him next time," Harry gave an absent nod of his head to Wormtail and he stood up with dramatic sigh.

"I hate bloody chess," Harry said miserable, and only mere seconds later he was popped on the back of the head. Harry sighed as his glasses slipped down his nose, he sent the red head a half-heartedly placed apologetic look while his fingers moved to push them back up.

"Sorry, Lily," he said as he moved to sit back on the couch beside Sirius.

"I know you are, _mister_, there'll be no fowl mouths in my common room," James smirked in quite a nasty way and he opened his mouth to begin a spew obscenities.

"Mate, if you ever want to marry this one I suggest you hush," Sirius said ginning over at James, who's face suddenly fell. The messy haired young man dropped his head on the back of the couch and Lily mouth to Sirius a silent '_Thank you._' She absolutely hated when people used cuss words.

"So when are you two getting married then?" Suddenly Harry found his seat a lot less comfortable, he looked over at Wormtail and forced himself to smile, and it was obvious to everyone that it was fake.

"Next week, hadn't you heard?" Sirius snorted before a loud bark of laughter came out of his mouth, Wormtail sat on his spot on the floor with a blush and a sheepish look.

"It's alright, Peter. Harry's just a little grumpy after losing so horribly, five times in a row," Remus said as he grinned over Harry's way.

"I did not lose five times in a row! I won that third game and you know it!" Harry pouted as he stood up from the couch. Sirius smirked and stood up as well, he took Harry's hand and moved them both away from the group of Gryffindors.

"I think Harry here needs some breakfast, who'd like to join?" Sirius offered the rest, everyone shook their heads, they'd all actually gone to breakfast early that morning. Sirius and Harry said their goodbyes and headed toward the portrait door.

"How'd you manage to sneak your boyfriend up here, Black?" Sirius grinned over at one of the younger Gryffindors and gave the boy a shrug.

"Just good that way, I guess," Sirius tugged Harry's hand and they left the Gryffindor common room after being in there for a solid two hours, thank goodness it was a Saturday.

Harry felt Sirius wrap his arm around his waist so he leaned his head against the young man's side and moved so that he could more comfortable walk as near to Sirius as possible for him. Harry was silent for a moment thinking back to the past few days, they had been hectic, not many people knew about Harry and Sirius, though that did not include the majority of Gryffindor tower.

The only reason anything was being kept secret at this point was that Harry still had to talk to Amos. They were friends, and though he didn't exactly merit an explanation, Harry felt that he deserved one anyways.

The entire castle knew how Amos felt for him, and it would be extremely hard keep Amos sane after Harry broke the most recent news, he'd be so embarrassed. He'd told a lot of people that he and Harry were practically together already, and to have to take it all back, he wouldn't like it, Harry was sure.

Other than being nervous about Amos, things had been a great few weeks. He and Sirius had talked, actually talked about things that had bothered them before, they'd worked through a lot of their problems so things were a lot happier now. Only there was one thing Sirius still got angry over, and it was Amos of course, and the fact that Harry wouldn't tell him, and that he simply wouldn't stop hanging around him.

"I wonder who'll be down here, it's such a late breakfast," Harry said as they stepped of the stairs and began to move to the Great Hall.

"I wonder if your Amos will be there," Harry sighed and gave a roll of his eyes, but he didn't bother to move away from Sirius just yet. Sirius couldn't help but be immature sometimes, and Harry had learned to live with it. He had accepted it years ago.

"Don't, Sirius, it's too early in the morning," Harry warned in a light voice. Sirius tensed and suddenly considered letting go of Harry and letting him fall on his arse.

"Don't what? Don't mention Amos _Bloody _Diggory, why not? Does it remind you of the fact that you've got to break your baby boy's heart?" Harry pulled away from Sirius and he continued walking a little faster, and on his own.

"You're such a-"

"Such a what? A handsome little devil, I know," Sirius said as he caught up to Harry and put both of his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry sighed irritably, he had accepted the fact that Sirius was immature, but that didn't actually mean that he didn't still get aggravated by it.

They had their fights, thankfully they hadn't been bad, they were usually nothing. But he and Sirius weren't one hundred percent peachy at the moment, Harry figured though that things had really changed. He had changed. So had Sirius. And as a result what they'd had, had changed as well. They would probably always argue, but hopefully though the fights would never be as bad as any of the one's they'd had before they got back together.

Harry sighed, "_Little_, yea that's the word," Sirius lowered his head and mock bit the side of Harry's neck.

"Bad boy. Bad," Sirius said before he stopped walking all together and pulled Harry close to him as he tried to continue to walk away.

"Harry…" Sirius said in a clearly pouting voice, which did make Harry stop walking and turn around in Sirius' loose hold. At first neither of them said a word, they just looked into one another's eyes, seemingly sizing the other one up. Sirius lifted one of his hands and ran it through his hair with a small sigh before he gave in and spoke first.

"Just talk to him, alright? He needs to know that you aren't going to be his boyfriend or anything like that. Do it before I do," he wasn't asking much, Harry knew that he wasn't, but it didn't mean that he wanted to tell Amos anymore than he had before.

This time it was Harry's turn to give in, he gave a little nod of his head, and Sirius pulled Harry closer to him, the shorter of the two placed his chin against the others chest and stared up at him.

Sirius looked down at Harry and leaned to press a small kiss against the top of his tilted head, "I will," Harry agreed aloud and he was rewarded with another kiss before Harry pulled away and moved himself out of Sirius' strong arms.

"Now can we go eat?" Harry asked as he took Sirius' fingers loosely into his own and walked them to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, we can go eat now," Sirius needlessly said as they were practically already there now.

**HSHS**

"Harry, you what?" Amos said with wide eyes as he looked down at the shorter Hufflepuff boy. Harry bit his lip and gave a nod of his head. He had finally broken the news to Amos, it was only Sunday, but he had decided to get things over with, and preferably when it wasn't a week night.

"Amos, it just sort of-"

"What? Sort of what, Harry?" the boy demanded with hurt eyes. Harry sighed and looked away, not liking the look in his friend's face. He hadn't wanted to do this, but there had been no way to avoid it.

"Harry, he punched me! He's lucky he wasn't expelled!" Amos exclaimed taking a step closer to Harry. The smaller boy got a nervous look on his face and he took a step back. Amos looked startled for a moment, even confused.

"…You know _I _would never hurt you like him," Harry could see the muscles in the older boy's face clenching, just like his fists. He was so upset, so hurt. Harry hadn't remembered feeling this guilty in a long time.

"I know," though he didn't make an effort to move closer to the other boy again.

"Then why do you look like you're afraid of me?" he knew he hadn't totally lost his old Gryffindor courage, or else he wouldn't be here now talking to Amos, but he wasn't sure if it was all still intact. He had the sudden urge to just leave now, and avoid Amos Diggory for the rest of his life.

"I don't want to think about what Sirius would do to you if you even touched me. He will do a lot worse than hit you next time, Amos. I just don't want you hurt," Harry offered as he tugged on the end of his loosely hanging gold and black striped tie.

Amos blinked a few times, and Harry pretended not to see the look of absolute loyalty, and adoration that still lingered in Amos' bright eyes just for Harry. He didn't want to see it, he was hurting Amos so deeply, and he knew it, he didn't deserve the other boy's loyalty.

"I'm sorry that things," Harry paused and tried to clear his throat, "-that things between us went the way they did. I didn't mean to make you think…" Harry trailed off uncomfortably, his hands continued to fidget with his tie as he looked determinedly at a spot right past Amos' ear left.

"Harry," Amos began to plead, but Harry couldn't hear it. He shook his head and then reached forward to quickly give his friend a small hug before he pulled away and stood far enough away so that Amos wouldn't try and reach for him again.

"I like you a lot, Amos. But I don't like you the way that you like me," he paused again, considering something, " And I love, Sirius, even if he's a complete ass. Nothing can happen between us, I'm sorry," Harry said hoping that he would be able to regain this man's forgiveness one day. He could only ever wish be so lucky.

Harry knew Amos wanted to say more, but he wasn't able to get it all out. He finally looked into the sad eyes of his friend, and gave him a painfully forced smile, "Bye, Amos," Harry said before turning on his heel and leaving as quickly from one of the many corridors surrounding the Hufflepuff common room.

**HSHS**

Harry blew his long bangs out of his eyes as he laid on his back looking up at the bright blue and cloud covered sky. It had been almost five full days since he'd finally spilled the beans to Amos. And after he had, the entire school seemed to know. He wasn't surprised, or upset really.

Neither he, nor Sirius cared what anyone else cared. Well for the exception of a few certain people, like the Marauders (and Lily, of course) but all four of them had made it perfectly clear that they didn't have a problem with their relationship.

Sirius couldn't have been happier, but Harry had carried a heavy weight on his chest all week. He constantly felt nervous, tense, upset. Amos hadn't been to classes that first day, too embarrassed after breakfast when he'd been teased by a few Slytherins at the newest gossip.

Harry had seen it. His cheeks had flushed a bright and humiliated shade of red. He hadn't left like Amos had, but that didn't mean that he wasn't getting his own fair share of harassment from other students.

Some of his fellow housemates glared, some ignored him, though thankfully not any of the ones that Harry had ever really spoken to. Only Amos worshipers, Sirius had stated with a nasty glare of his own to share with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry sighed at the memory of the first few days, it had been rough, but soon everyone had moved on. They didn't care enough about Harry to dwell on him too long, and Sirius had always been known to move from person to person (though they were admittedly usually women), so no one actually expected it to last long.

He cracked open an eye when the girl next to him shifted in the grass, she was looking over at Harry with a big bright smile on her face, Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. She lifted a hand and took Harry's for a moment, her small, delicate fingers squeezed his comfortingly for a moment. It felt like for a moment that she had read his mind, and wanted to soothe his upset.

Harry bit his lip and turned back to face the sky still holding onto Lily's hand, he didn't have the strength to let go just yet.

"Oi, Potter, get your hands off my Harry," Harry heard a snort that clearly belonged to Remus, and then looked up to see both the werewolf and Sirius walking towards them. Lily only held his hand tighter before she sighed.

"Oh, you've caught us Sirius. We've been having a steamy, hot affair for weeks now!" Harry had almost wanted to laugh, but what she said, once it hit him fully, made Harry's stomach churn a little. She was his mother, for Merlin's sake.

"Porter, I'm going to rip your hand off," Harry grinned as he saw James with Peter hot on his heels coming towards them as well. He hadn't been able to see that far back before, but the look he could see on James' face actually did make him laugh.

Harry was about to speak again when Lily beat him to the punch, "Black, did you call me _Potter_?" Harry looked up at Sirius grinning and handsome face.

"Come on, Lily-bug, you know we're destined to be," Harry heard James say as he dropped himself onto the grass on Lily's other side. He tugged the girl away from Harry and pulled her into his lap.

Sirius didn't hesistate to reach down and pull Harry up and into his arms, "Balls," Sirius muttered under his breath. Harry's eyes went wide and he pulled out of Sirius' hug.

"What was that?" he asked suppressing a small smile.

"I missed you, Harry," the smaller boy looked up at Sirius and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We've only been apart for," Harry counted the minutes in his head quickly, "hardly over an hour," Sirius' muscled arms pulled Harry's slightly thinner frame towards his own more filled out form even more than before.

"I know," he said before sighing dramatically. Harry lifted his hands and wrapped them around Sirius' neck. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Sirius' lips. The dog animagus made a growling noise low and almost silently in the back of his throat before moving his mouth so that it could press onto Harry's lips in a hard and surprisingly fast kiss.

"Oh, ruddy hell," Peter said with a groan as he sat down on the grass as well, he pressed his back against the nearest tree, with a large smile on his face as he tried to avoid looking at the kissing couple.

James turned to Lily and the girl blinked owlishly at the Potter boy, who wagged his eyebrows at her before puckering his lips and leaning in to kiss her. Lily pressed the back of her hand on her mouth and let James kiss her palm. The boy made a whining noise and then fell back on the grass with his hand pressed to his chest.

"I'm so _unloved_," Remus laughed and threw a handful of ripped up grass blades over to the overly dramatic boy.

"Drama Queen," Remus replied, as Lily pulled herself out of James' lap to instead lay next to him on the grass.

"Moony, you're quiet rude, you know?" James said scowling, as he lifted a hand to cover his squinting eyes, trying to block out the sun. Remus just smirked and then laid back on the grass as well.

"Are you two done yet?" James complained, Peter couldn't help but chuckle as the two boys pulled apart grinning widely. Sirius looked like he had gotten away with the biggest prank in Hogwarts history, while Harry just looked happy as he clung to the taller male.

"Not quiet," Peter said as he saw Sirius dip his head once again to kiss Harry. James groaned pitifully as Lily made an 'aw-ing' noise. Remus covered his closed amber eyes with his hand, much like Lily had, as he openly grinned.

He certainly had the oddest group of friends, there was no denying that.

**HSHS**

**A/N: **Well there was a little sadness in this chapter. But not too much. Next chapter I think will finally have the grand re-entrance of Lucius and his cronies. I can't wait. I love drama, don't you?

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
